Tal Nostalgia
by Chirly19
Summary: "No sabes con quien te estas metiendo", eso pensaba y con eso le amenazaron, pero no le importaba porque cada vez que veía su cabello un sentimiento nostálgico inundaba su ser y ahora debía convivir con él a pesar de que se "odian". YAOI ShunxAce
1. Capitulo 1

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 1**

* * *

 **NOTA:** _Otra historia BL en donde tomo como referencia a los personajes de esta serie que hace 20 años que no veo, exagero pero bueno escribo en mis tiempos libres y le coloco los nombres a mis personajes de Shun x Ace xD Los personajes y nombres no me pertenecen solo la trama, esto se desarrolla en un mundo normal y se ubica a los personajes en la universidad con edades alrededor de los 18 a 24. Advierto que esto será Yaoi, algunos guiños de romance shoujo pero del resto es puro Boy Love. Disfruten._

* * *

-Uno

-Jajaja vuelve a darle

-Dos

-¡Es un idiota!

-Tres

-Lo mejor es que no hace nada

POVS

Los detesto… a cada uno de ellos, pero debo soportarlo, debo ser así para pasar desapercibido, en este mundo… hay que vivir de apariencias, eso es lo único que importa.

Mi nombre es Shun Kazami, un chico común y corriente, voy en primero de universidad, estudio administración de empresas como exigencia familiar, ahora mismo estoy en clases y tengo que soportar a un par de sujetos que me viven molestando.

Mi compañera de al lado me dice que debo acusarlos pero no creo que esa sea la manera, ya he lidiado con el bullying desde que estaba en la escuela primaria.

Cuando tenía 5 años un niño me había jalado de mi cabello, me enojé demasiado así que lo golpee pero él solo se rio porque miró que también estaba llorando, mi punto débil es mi cabello, lo tengo largo hasta la cintura de color absolutamente negro como algunos antiguos samuráis y sé que ahora mismo me están molestando por ese motivo. Siento como me arrojan bolitas de papel sucias con saliva sobre mi cabello, ya no puedo soportarlo…

-Jaja bonito cabello…

Escucho sus sarcásticas burlas, estamos en hora de receso así que pueden hacer lo que quieran ¿Quiénes me están molestando? Un chico de segundo, su nombre es Anubias.

Un chico de cuarto, su nombre Milu y un chico de primero, mi compañero Ace, ¿Cómo ellos se conocen si van en diferentes semestres? Pues porque son amigos de infancia, vienen del mismo pueblo, crecieron juntos y estudiaron en la misma escuela desde jardín hasta la secundaria, a pesar de la diferencia de edades son mejores amigos ¿Por qué sé eso? Simplemente porque yo lo sé todo…

-vean chicos…

Los escucho susurrar, espero que ya no continúen.

Creer eso fue un poco tonto, cuando deslizo mi mano por mi cabello siento algo viscoso pegado, es… ¿goma de mascar? Intento quitarlo pero no puedo, además es más que una bolita. Siento como mi cabello se enreda más entre la goma y luego toco más, me enfurezco y me coloco de pie.

-Waah, se colocó furioso – exclamaron, los otros compañeros giraron a mirarme

FIN POVS

El chico de cabello oscuro, Shun, empuña sus manos y los enfrenta - ¡Ustedes! – exclama

El trio comienza a reír muy fuerte, se burlaban de la mirada llena de lágrimas del pelinegro.

Ese dia el pelinegro se fue más temprano

-Oh chicos, ustedes en serio son muy crueles – les acusa la chica que estaba al lado de Shun, su nombre es Alice y era la más hermosa del salón, la más sencilla y amable, a todos les gustaba su forma de ser, excepto a Ace porque le parecía una tonta.

-Solo estábamos jugando – responde Anubias sin mucha importancia

-Además debe aprender a defenderse - responde el chico llamado Milu.

-Es un tonto como tú y ya, que estúpido llevar el cabello tan largo y recogido con una cola como si fuera una mujer – responde Ace – enojarse por su estúpido cabello, ja!

-hm… de todas formas deberían disculparse – les dice Alice sin cambiar su expresión, no le importaban los insultos de Ace.

Los tres ríen y continúan con sus clases independientemente.

POVS

Me las van a pagar, me tomó mucho tiempo tener mi cabello así de largo y cuidado, ahora debo cortarlo. Mi padre está muy molesto, mi madre muy triste, el cabello es importante en mi familia, viene de una generación de costumbres que guardan celosamente a nuestros antepasados samuráis.

El cabello de un samurái es un símbolo de estatus, es igual de importante que la katana que empuñan, jamás el cabello de un samurái debe ser cortado, solo para su arreglo. Pero en mi caso no es así y tampoco es que yo sea un samurái pero es una costumbre que ha existido en mi familia y debo respetarla, todos sentimos esa responsabilidad y amor.

Cuando llegué a casa pedí a las muchachas del servicio que cortaran únicamente donde había goma de mascar enredada imposible de quitar, veía caer cada hebra al suelo y mi corazón dolía mucho, mi hermoso cabello, pensé con nostalgia, desde pequeño lo he tenido largo, lo cepillaba todos los días, no permitía que más nadie lo cepillara solo yo, cuando tenga una pareja lo permitiría.

Sé que debe sonar estúpido amar tanto mi cabello en esta época donde no apreciamos las cosas más insignificantes, pero así soy yo y mi cultura arraigada. Acabé llorando y llenándome de rabia contra esos chicos. Esta ofensa a mi familia y a mi persona no iba a quedarse en vano, llamé a mi primo inmediatamente.

Esperé a que llegara, mientras caminaba por el engawa (pasillo) de la casa, mi casa parece un templo, es una casa tradicional que se ha conservado durante siglos, de hecho mi padre es uno de los líderes de la mafia japonesa así que esos chicos tienen suerte de que mi padre no arremeta contra ellos, ya que yo mismo pedí hacerme cargo.

Cuando llega mi primo lo hago pasar al tokonoma, pido unas tazas de té y nos sentamos a conversar.

-Buenas tardes Kazami – saluda el chico, traía consigo un traje muy elegante color negro, su piel era blanca como el papel, de cabello teñido en un rosa suave y alto, él no era precisamente un chico tan tradicional como Shun.

-Clay Keith, necesito tu ayuda – le dice Shun quien ya estaba vestido en su yukata

-¿qué le pasó a tu cabello? – le pregunta mientras miraba como servían el té.

-de eso precisamente quiero hablarte –

-¿es… venganza?

-si – responde con firmeza, saca de su yukata tres fotografías que había impreso recién – estos son compañeros de facultad, por culpa de ellos tuve que cortar mi cabello y quiero que paguen por lo que hicieron.

-hm, bien ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Asustarlos, amenazarlos o herirlos?

-solo llega a amenazarlos primero y si continúan en negación hazle pequeñas marcas que muestren la advertencia, si continúan actuando en mi contra te informaré cuando puedes atacarles físicamente.

-está bien, todo por mi hermoso primo, incluso yo mismo me haré cargo

-je, no saben con quien se están metiendo, aunque mi padre se colocó furioso y dijo que quería hacerse cargo yo le dije que atendería esto a mi manera

-claro, sería muy feo para ellos si tu padre los ataca – Keith sonríe, se acerca a Shun – mi querido primo – le acaricia su mejilla – haré lo que sea por ti.

-Basta, no te generes autoconfianza – le dice Shun golpeando su mano – mi padre te mataría si te atreves a tocarme de esa manera

Keith ríe – lo sé, mi tío es tan despiadado.

Keith se marcha, tenía que cumplir con su tarea esa misma noche, con las fotos en su poder y una búsqueda de información inicio su trabajo.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	2. Capitulo 2

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 2**

* * *

 **NOTA:** _Otra historia BL en donde tomo como referencia a los personajes de esta serie que hace 20 años que no veo, exagero pero bueno escribo en mis tiempos libres y le coloco los nombres a mis personajes de Shun x Ace xD Los personajes y nombres no me pertenecen solo la trama, esto se desarrolla en un mundo normal y se ubica a los personajes en la universidad con edades alrededor de los 18 a 24. Advierto que esto será Yaoi, algunos guiños de romance shoujo pero del resto es puro Boy Love. Disfruten._

* * *

Número uno, Milu Kyriu

-Ah en serio chicos, debemos ir a ese nuevo bar, conoceremos chicas muy sexys.

El chico pelinegro, alto y ojos cafés caminaba por una avenida muy poco transitada a esa hora, su casa quedaba o más bien su apartamento, en un suburbio de la ciudad este, vive allí con sus padres.

Toma un atajo por un callejón mientras seguía hablando con uno de sus amigos de facultad, estaba muy concentrado así que no notó que lo estaban siguiendo.

Número dos, Anubias Mech

Al mismo tiempo, Anubias un chico de cabello blanco gris, ojos dorados y de media estatura se encontraba en un bar-disco, estaba tomando unos tragos rodeado de varios colegas y amigos, no estaba tan ebrio aún, dentro del lugar dos personas lo vigilaban atentos a los movimientos de Anubias.

-¡ah! Voy al baño, ya vuelvo – menciona y se coloca de pie, va camino al baño y era la oportunidad perfecta.

Al mismo tiempo ambos chicos no sabían el susto que les esperaba.

Número uno

-Bueno nos vemos – Cuelga su teléfono y lo guarda, el chico sigue caminando, mira a su alrededor y al mirar hacia atrás se encuentra cara a cara con un extraño, se asusta, intenta gritar pero le cubren la boca con fuerza, en su mente se preguntaba si esta era la hora de su muerte.

El sujeto lo atrapa contra el muro – te lo diré dos veces chico, y escucha muy bien, has elegido molestar a la persona equivocada.

-¿Hum? – Milu se preguntaba de que se trataba o de quien hablaba, intentaba recordar pero el miedo era mayor, más cuando el sujeto saca de su bolsillo un cuchillo de cortar carne.

-¡Hm! – Milu se coloca muy nervioso y comienza a asentir.

-Has elegido muy mal a quien molestar, y más te vale considerarlo

Milu asiente.

-¿No molestarás más? Bien, entonces solo me queda dejarte un recuerdo de que no lo volverás a hacer

-¡Hm! ¡Hm! – Milu cierra sus ojos con fuerza y siente una punzada

Número dos

-Ah… - Anubias orinaba mientras silbaba una canción, al terminar y darse vuelta ve a un hombre junto a la puerta, le resultó muy sospechoso, no dice nada solo lava sus manos y camina hacia la salida pero…

-No saldrás de aquí – le detiene el sujeto

-¿Ah? – Anubias opta una posición defensiva - ¿Quién crees que eres para decirme que hacer?

-No vuelvas a meterte con él, es la persona equivocada

-¿Con quién? – pregunta, aunque ya se había imaginado

-Te lo repito, no te metas con él –lo mira fijo Anubias se coloca nervioso, de pronto el sujeto saca un arma y le apunta con una sonrisa - ¿entiendes?

-sí… si – repite

-bien, para estar seguro te dejaré algo que te lo recuerde

Anubias frunce y baja su cabeza, siente un dolor en su oreja -¡Aah!

Número 3

Ace, el chico de ojos grises y cabellera teñida de una verde menta, subía las escaleras para llegar a su apartamento, metió su mano en el bolsillo para buscar las llaves, escucha su celular sonar y se trataba de un mensaje de texto de su amigo Milu.

-¿Qué quiere? – Lee el mensaje y hace una expresión de desconcierto –"Ace, a ti también te atacaron" – Ace levanta una ceja, luego se da cuenta que alguien sube las escaleras y antes de que pueda atraparlo reacciona primero y le da una patada al chico.

-¡Ah, ah! – Exclama el sujeto – maldito – intenta golpearlo pero Ace le esquiva y le devuelve el golpe más fuerte.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres? – exclama recogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa.

De pronto siente algo tocando su cabeza, era un arma, no se atreve a girar

-Déjalo – escucha una voz detrás de él, obedece, deja al chico y lentamente se coloca erguido –vete yo me hago cargo – ordena

-"¿Quién es?" – se pregunta

-abre la puerta y entra, no voy a apartar mi arma de tu cabeza

Ace obedece, entra con este sujeto detrás de él.

-Las llaves, dámelas – pide

Ace se las entrega, luego es empujado

Ace camina hasta su cama, era un espacio pequeño, todo estaba en un mismo cuadrado, la nevera, la cama, el comedor bajo y un futón, detrás una ventana que daba al lavadero y hacia el frente un balcón pequeño, el baño quedaba hacia la derecha.

-Ja – el chico que le había asustado era Keith, el rubio le hace sentarse en el suelo y le apunta con el arma.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunta

-No te importa, solo vengo a advertirte que no vuelvas a molestar a mi querido primo

-hm… ja – Ace sonríe irónico – ¿Así que ese imbécil debe mandar a sus guardaespaldas para protegerlo? Ja ja que cobarde

Keith sonríe – oh, se nota que aún no comprendes con quienes te estas metiendo, no lo conoces querido.

-tch… tonterías, manda a hacer esto solo por su tonto cabello

-hum eres bastante desafiante, te diré algo, lo dejas en paz o lo que sigue no será muy bonito

-¡No me asustas! Solo espera a que lo vea mañana en la universidad, ¡le daré una paliza!

Keith frunce, le apunta con el arma – no te atrevas a tocarlo si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Volverá a enviar a alguien para protegerse?

\- No querrás que él mismo se encargue o incluso su padre

-me vale mierda – responde Ace, en realidad estaba nervioso y se colocaba a la defensiva.

-¡Je! Yo solo te estoy advirtiendo Ace, y no seré yo quien te haga recordarlo – Keith se coloca de pie –nos vemos – sale y se lleva las llaves.

-¡oye, imbécil! – Ace sale, pero no tiene el coraje de seguirlo – maldición, me las vas a pagar.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	3. Capitulo 3

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 3**

* * *

POV SHUN

Cuando llegué al salón de clases, me di cuenta de la mirada de ese chico llamado Ace, Keith me dijo que él fue el más difícil, los otros dos se disculparon conmigo pero al parecer este chico sería un reto, pero tenía que obtener una disculpa suya como sea, si me tocaba ensuciarme las manos, lo haría.

Recibimos la clase, al salir todos Ace se quedó y me pidió que me quedara, habían dos opciones, que se disculpara o arremetiera en mi contra, eligió la segunda y también su camino a su propio infierno.

-¿Te crees muy bueno, enviando a tus amiguitos para que te defiendan?

Shun no dice nada, solo evita mirarlo.

-¡Eres un cobarde! – Lo empuja – no te atrevas a meterte conmigo otra vez y dile a tu amigo que me devuelva mi llave

Sigue sin responderle, entonces Ace se enoja y lo agarra del cuello de su camisa - ¡respóndeme idiota! – exclama

-Déjame en paz y discúlpate por lo que hiciste a mi cabello

-¡No lo hare! – Exclama – más, te daré una lección – lo golpea y empuja contra el suelo

-Ah… - Shun se toca su mejilla, fue un golpe muy fuerte.

-Te lo advierto una vez más, ¡No vuelvas a joderme!

-Tch… - Shun se quedó allí sentado, Ace sale.

POV SHUN

Ese maldito idiota, así que su fuerte es lo físico, entonces debo actuar de esta manera. Me golpeo muy fuerte ese maldito, mi rostro ahora tendrá una marca, me ha destruido mi imagen así que debo destruir su imagen también. Me fui temprano decidido a comenzar mi plan.

Ace habló con sus amigos, no pudo convencerlos y se dio cuenta de que ambos habían recibido una herida, Milu recibió un corte en la palma de su mano y Anubias un corte en su oreja, Ace se sorprendió que hayan recurrido a ese tipo de reacción física, se preguntaba porque a él no le hirieron, al contrario él acaba de golpear a ese chico. ¿Acaso tomaría represalias contra él?

-¡Ah! Maldito, por suerte tengo una llave de repuesto – menciona mientras se acercaba a su apartamento, saca la llave de su bolsillo y abre la puerta.

Al abrir…

-¡Eh! – Observa que hay alguien acostado en su cama - ¡Ladrón! – exclama

-hmmm, al fin llegaste – Se trataba de Shun, quien se levanta de la cama y camina hacia él.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Fuera! –exclama señalando la salida, Shun camina hacia la salida cerrando la puerta, Ace nota más maletas ¿Qué pretendía?

-Cállate – menciona Shun mirándolo serio

-No me mandes a callar, este es mi territorio, sal de aquí, te lo advertí

-Ah… hablas demasiado – hace un gesto

Ace se pregunta que le pasaba a ese chico, que lo recuerde bien el Shun de su clase es un chico tímido fácil de intimidar, pero este es un poco diferente ¿Qué significa este?

-tch, lárgate ¿Qué es esta maleta?

-cállate te dije – exclama Shun de repente, Ace se sorprende. Jamás pensó en escuchar ese tono de voz en él – A partir de ahora viviré aquí, puedes hacer lo que quieras en la universidad pero aquí voy a mandar yo.

-¿Qué? ¡No me vengas con esa tontería! – exclama y se acerca a él para arremeter en su contra.

-Quieto – Shun le amenaza con una navaja

-tch, no me vengas con esas amenazas – Ace le agarra de la mano, pero Shun le da vuelta a la situación y le apresa con sus brazos, le coloca la navaja rozando su mejilla y le habla al oído – más te vale que te comportes Ace, no me importa si vives o mueres

-tch… estás loco

-voy a hacer que te disculpes por mi cabello

-¿Yo? Por ese estúpido cabello – Ace sigue a la defensiva, no le importaba sus amenazas, él tiene un orgullo que defender.

-Ja – Shun sonríe, le corta la mejilla, luego lo empuja tirándolo al suelo y le golpea con su pie.

-¡Ah! ¡Idiota! – Ace se toca su mejilla, sangraba, de verdad le dolía – tú…

-guarda silencio ¡Ya! Ahora mando yo aquí – le vuelve a acercar la navaja

-hm – Ace lo mira a los ojos, su mirada era firme y amenazante -¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

-¿Qué quieres? – le pregunta

-simplemente hagamos un trato, yo mandaré aquí y tu harás lo que quieras en la universidad hasta que te disculpes sinceramente conmigo

-jum…. Vamos a ver quién soporta más

-je "este chico, de verdad no se rinde" bueno… comencemos nuestro trato – extiende su mano

Ace hace un gesto, acepta el trato, se levanta para ir a lavarse la cara y colocarse algo en la herida.

Shun comienza a desempacar muy tranquilamente.

POV SHUN

Creo que voy a divertirme mucho en este lugar, no me importa lo que haga en la universidad yo se lo devolveré el doble, será difícil conseguir una disculpa de este chico. Luego de ordenar mis cosas en un gabinete que mandé a traer, me acosté en la cama, él me miro con rabia.

-¡Es mi cama! ¡Sal! – exclama y yo solo sonrió.

-Duerme en el suelo, ten – le arrojo una de las almohadas – estoy seguro que debes tener un futon para el invierno, ya se acerca.

-tch… - él busca en su closet y saca el futon, lo arroja al suelo y se acuesta dándome la espalda, sí, definitivamente será divertido.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	4. Capitulo 4

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 4**

* * *

POV SHUN

Los días iniciaron, todos los días Ace y Shun discutían, a veces recurrían a los golpes o heridas, pero a los pocos minutos se calmaban, era igual tanto en el apartamento como en la universidad.

La semana terminaba, viernes por la noche y no había nada que comer.

-¡Pues regresa a tu casa y come! – Le grita Ace en la cara pero Shun le golpea en la mejilla.

-¡No me grites imbécil! Mañana compraré el mercado para tener qué comer durante la semana

-¿Pretendes quedarte una semana más?

-Te dije que hasta que escuche una disculpa sincera de tu parte

-Tch… - Ace se sienta en el suelo, jala la pequeña mesa y comienza a comer unas frituras que había comprado

-¿Qué clase de basura comes? – se queja Shun

-cállate, te acostumbras

Shun hace un gesto, busca su toalla y ropa para darse un baño e ir a dormir – cielos, tienes que lavar ese baño – menciona cuando sale, se da cuenta de que Ace ya estaba dormido, apaga la luz y se acuesta, mañana sería sábado así que había mucho por hacer.

…

-hm qué – Ace despierta debido al ruido, observa al pelinegro limpiando el baño ¿Por qué tenía que tomarse la molestia? - ¿Qué haces?

-Limpiando ¿No ves?

-Tch… - se levanta, busca su toalla.

-Ya casi termino, luego iré a comprar alimentos para preparar el almuerzo

-Haz lo que quieras – Ace entra al baño, ya estaba más limpio y estaba perfumado –"Qué es una ama de casa…" piensa y comienza a bañarse.

Shun sale al lavadero y lava su ropa, suelta su cabello que ahora le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros, lava la cinta con que sostenía su cabello.

Al salir, Ace se queda mirándole, levantó su ceja "¿he visto a esta persona antes?" se pregunta sin despegar su mirada, sintió un poco de nostalgia, no entendía porque pero recordó su pueblo y el lago cascada.

-Ah… ja, acabaste – Shun termina de colocar la ropa a secar, pasa por su lado y busca la toalla – mi turno, muévete.

Ace frunce, se termina de vestir ¿En serio? ¿Por qué todo parecía tan normal?

Busca en la nevera algo de comer, encuentra solo un huevo así que lo coloca a coser, eso era lo único que desayunaría, luego se iría a dormir otra vez y a las 12 saldría a comer, no importaba si este chico prepararía el almuerzo.

Todo iba normal, aún no habían discutido y eso era un alivio, Shun salió a comprar y Ace se quedó a dormir.

POV ACE

El olor… el olor de la comida, abrí mis ojos y podía percibir el aroma de la comida recién hecha, me levanté y vi a ese chico preparando el almuerzo muy tranquilamente, olía muy bien y mi estómago comenzaba a gruñir.

-¿Qué haces? – me acerco para mirar, de verdad olía bien.

-Es curry, algunas verduras y puré, compré carne pero será para la cena.

-¿Carne? Es muy cara

-No importa, tengo para comprarla

-hm… y… ¿También hay para mí? – pregunta un poco avergonzado

-Claro, no soy tan cruel como piensas – responde

"Este chico es de verdad muy extraño y misterioso"

Ambos se sientan en el suelo luego de servir la comida, dan gracias y comienzan a comer.

-¡Hum! ¡Delicioso! – Exclama Ace de repente, hacía tiempo que no comía bien.

Shun no dice nada, solo mira sus reacciones.

-hm… esto está bueno – Ace come con mucho gusto, saboreando y sin parar.

POV SHUN

Es un poco confuso, esto se supone que debo hacerle sufrir por mi cabello y le estoy dando de comer… bueno, tengo que buscar la manera de compensar esto, le obligaré a lavar los platos, sonrío y se me escapa una risita, él me mira extraño y yo hago un gesto.

-Te toca lavar los platos – le digo para disimular

-tch, no arruines la comida

-hm… - Continuo comiendo, le dejo los platos a él y los comienza a lavar, yo me acuesto a ver la tele, luego él se sienta en el suelo también mirando, discutimos por los programas que queríamos ver, al final solo vemos una película que habíamos visto.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, Ace se da un baño y se prepara para salir.

¿Debería salir también? La verdad no, me dedicare a leer y luego dormiré.

Ace se va y quien sabe a qué hora volvería.

 _"Oh, amigo, mi pecho dijo,_

 _Solo a través de ti se aboveda el cielo,_

 _A través de ti la rosa es roja,_

 _A través de ti todo toma una forma más noble_

 _Y parece ultraterreno_

 _El molino de nuestro destino parece_

 _Un camino soleado en tu valía_

 _También a mi tu nobleza me ha enseñado_

 _A dominar mí desespero_

 _Las fuentes de mi vida oculta_

 _Se aclaran con tu amistad"_

Shun recita en su mente la lectura y se detiene en aquel párrafo, [Amistad] de Emerson, ¿Amistad? Ahora que lo recordaba no tiene amigos, se siente un poco mal, no los tiene porque debe fingir ser una persona que no es, si todos supieran que es hijo de un líder de la mafia lo tratarían diferente tampoco tendría amigos de todas formas.

POV

Ah… suspiré profundamente y cerré el libro, obviamente dejando el separador por donde quedé, ya me sentía con sueño, eran las diez de la noche y ese chico aún no regresaba, seguramente estará en una disco tomando alcohol y bailando. Esperaba que cuando llegara no me despertara, me acosté a dormir.

…

A las tres de la mañana.

-Ah… jajajaja – Ace entraba al apartamento riendo muy fuerte, llegaba acompañado de una chica, ambos en estado de embriaguez.

Shun abre sus ojos, él se cubre con la sábana, muy enojado ¿Por qué tiene que hacer tanto ruido? Podía ver a través de la sabana que Ace había encendido la luz, eso le irritó muchísimo más.

-Ah… ¿Hay alguien en tu cama? –pregunta la chica

-Hum sí, no importa, ven al futón será más emocionante – Ace apaga la luz.

POVS

Ese chico de verdad no tiene el mínimo de respeto, llega a esta hora ebrio y con una chica solo para tener sexo, escucho los vulgares sonidos de esa mujer desvergonzada ¿Qué clase de persona acepta irse con un chico a su apartamento y desnudarse mientras otra persona duerme? Ja… a decir verdad me molestaba el sonido de los besos y sus gemidos, me di vuelta para no seguir escuchando, pero simplemente parecía que hacían más ruido. Como si estuvieran burlándose de mí, este imbécil me las va a pagar.

-Ah… - escucho de pronto un gemido que no era de la chica, era de ese idiota, se escuchó tan claro y agudo que no comprendo porque me sonrojé, será por lo raro que es escuchar a un sujeto como él, haciendo esa clase de sonidos, pero…

Me volví a girar y a través de la sabana pude verlos en realidad solo me causó curiosidad, desnudo, moviendo su cuerpo y emitiendo ese tipo de sonidos, cerré mis ojos. No podía caer en la tentación de sentirme excitado, no, no puedo rebajarme a un simple acto voyerista.

Nunca en mi vida me ha interesado el erotismo, de hecho en mi familia es costumbre conservarse casto hasta el matrimonio y debía respetar aquello, no me avergonzaba el tema de hecho mi primo Keith era un desvergonzado. Simplemente no fui de esos chicos que se sentaban a ver películas eróticas o a leer revistas pornográficas.

…

Cuando Shun despertó, la chica ya no estaba pero Ace seguía dormido profundamente, el pelinegro necesitaba vengarse así que tomo una olla, la lleno con agua, luego saco unos cubos de hielo de la nevera y los echó al agua, agregó lo suficiente hasta que el agua quedara muy fría.

-Ace – le llama para ver si despierta pero no, entonces toma la olla y le arroja toda sobre su cara, algunos cubos de hielo le golpean.

-¡Waaaah! – Ace se despierta - ¡Qué!

Shun le tira la olla golpeándolo - ¡Cómo te atreves a despertarme tan tarde! ¡Solo para escuchar tus escenitas!

-¡Ah rayos! ¡Estás loco! Que frio – Ace intenta secarse – lárgate de una buena vez

-¡No lo haré!

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera en mi apartamento

-No cuando hay alguien más viviendo

-¡Yo jamás te invité a mi espacio! ¡Ahora cierra la maldita boca!

-No me grites imbécil – lo patea

-Ah… basta – Ace se levanta y camina hacia el baño -¡Lárgate imbécil! Aah me duele – le grita desde el baño.

Shun frunce – No me iré – responde, sale al balcón trasero para lavar su ropa, mientras lavaba comenzaba a tranquilizarse, suelta su cabello como de costumbre para lavar el cintillo –ah… nunca había lavado mi ropa en realidad…

Ace también se había calmado, se envuelve su toalla alrededor y sale del baño – hum… - al salir observa a Shun que estaba de espaldas, miraba su cabello y de pronto se sintió un poco nostálgico, espera… esta situación ya le había ocurrido ¿Por qué le resultaba tan doloroso y triste? De espaldas, Shun le traía recuerdos pero ¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué volvía a suceder la misma escena?

Ace suspira y se viste, aún tenía sueño y extrañaba su cama, se arrojó aprovechando que Shun estaba lavando.

Shun termina – es mi cama, levántate

-tch no es tu cama, deja de joder

-hum – Shun se va a preparar algo de comer y vuelve a su rutina, no peleaban únicamente cuando comían debido a que Ace disfrutaba la comida y nada podía enojarlo en ese momento.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	5. Capitulo 5

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 5**

* * *

Los días pasaron y cada vez más las discusiones disminuían pero cuando peleaban, se golpeaban muy fuerte, cada vez más fuerte y sin sentido almorzaban y cenaban en paz para luego irse cada uno por su lado… y así fue durante una semana, ambos tenían que acostumbrarse y ese día sería un sábado…

-¡Ah! Maldita sea debo terminar este proyecto – exclama Ace tecleando en su portátil

-Dejas tu trabajo para último momento, eres un irresponsable ¿sabes? – le dice Shun mientras leía.

-Cierra la boca, en vez de criticar podrías ayudar

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-sería bueno

-bien, pero debes pagarme a cambio

-tch… qué, que quieres

-quiero que hagas lo que yo diga, durante todo un día

-¿Ah?

-Solo será un día y no te pediré nada raro, te lo prometo

-demonios

-A menos que creas que puedes resolver tu proyecto a tiempo

Ace se queda pensándolo, sería solo un día, luego podría vengarse – está bien

-Bien- Shun se sienta a su lado mirando la pantalla, Ace se aleja un poco.

-"porque huele tan bien" – se pregunta – había notado un olor dulce, no era perfume, quizás él jabón, de todas formas eso no era importante.

Comenzaron a trabajar juntos en el proyecto y al final de la tarde.

-¡Wah! Es tan agotado – exclama Ace acostándose

Shun va a preparar la cena – estuvo muy fácil, espero que todo salga bien

-lo saldrá, tu eres bueno en eso – responde

Shun se sorprende un poco, creía que le diría algo ofensivo y decide aprovechar eso a su favor – así que… soy bueno ¿eh?

-¡Ah, cállate! Solo por esta vez lo reconoceré

Shun sonríe y sigue preparando la cena, sirve los platos.

-¡Buen provecho! – Exclama Ace y prueba – Uh, que delicioso

Al acabar Ace decide ir a bañarse y cambiarse para salir.

-¡Yo iré también! No voy a permitir que llegues tarde con alguna chica fácil y me despiertes

-Ah… no voy a traer a nadie, solo pasearé por la avenida, ni siquiera voy a beber

-hum de todas formas iré

Ace gira los ojos

Alrededor de las ocho, ambas caminaban por el malecón.

Ace bebía unas cervezas mientras caminaba, Shun lucía un poco desanimado.

-Ah, espera aquí, sostén mi cervezas, iré a comprar algo – Ace le entrega la bolsa y va hacia un puesto de comida

Shun se sienta en una banca, la vista era muy bella nunca había ido al malecón.

Podía ver el paisaje dividido, unas montañas y parte de la ciudad este, el majestuoso rio y los barcos y yates que cruzaban.

Shun toma una lata de cerveza y la bebe, observa que se acercaban unos chicos, los conocía y esperaba que no lo molestaran

-jaja es buenísimo – los tres chicos charlaban y reían, hasta que uno de ellos se da cuenta de Shun

-Ah, miren quien está aquí – exclama

Shun no hace ninguna expresión, estos tres chicos eran unos bravucones de su escuela de secundaria, también eran parte de una pandilla juvenil popular y no quería involucrarse debido a que ellos podían infiltrar información a los enemigos de su padre. Esos chicos solo eran unos chivos expiatorios, cualquiera que fuera el bando solo les importaba recibir dinero a cambio, esos chicos sabían que Shun era hijo del señor Kazami, jefe de mafia.

-¿Qué haces aquí, idiota? – le golpean la cabeza

-Miren tiene cervezas, qué sorpresa ¿Eh? – le siguen golpeando, ellos se sentía con la libertad de golpearlo debido a que solo eran informantes y el señor Kazami a veces los llamaba por información, así como sus enemigos, no tenían ningún bando.

Uno toma la bolsa con las bebidas, entonces Shun se coloca de pie y se las quita,

-¡Oh, al fin se movió! – Uno le toma del brazo jalándole – ¿No nos das?

-suéltame

-Mírate – uno de ellos le levanta el rostro – te cortaste el cabello y estás más guapo

-tch… - Shun frunce ¿Qué podía hacer en esta situación?

Ace termina de comprar unos panecillos, observa que estaban molestando, se acerca rápidamente.

-No nos mires así – exclama el chico que lo jalaba del brazo, le jala el cabello.

-Ah…

-¡Oigan! – Ace se acerca, empuja a uno, luego agarra al otro del cuello de la camisa, y lo golpea y al otro que agarraba a Shun le da una patada - ¡Lárguense! –Exclama, agarra la bolsa de las cervezas junto con la de los panecillos, luego le agarra del brazo a Shun y echa a correr – rápido

Shun corre, mira atrás, los tres chicos los seguían gritando varios insultos.

-Ah…

-¡Por qué no te defiendes! Muy bien que me golpeas y eres más fuerte que yo – le dice Ace mientras corrían

-No puedo hacer eso en público – responde, notó que Ace aún no le soltaba y eso le incomoda pero tenían que seguir corriendo.

Cuando los perdieron de vista, regresaran caminando hasta el apartamento de Ace, comían los pastelillos y Ace seguía tomando.

-hum… - Ace entra primero, se sienta en el suelo junto a la mesita – terminare de tomarlas y me iré a dormir

-te ayudo – Shun se sienta también y abre otra lata

-oye… ¿Quiénes eran esos?

-excompañeros de escuela secundaria, solían molestarme

-tch siempre te molestan, supongo que por tu cabello

-No, por mi rostro

-¿Eh? – Ace lo mira y toma un sorbo, ya se sentía mareado

-me tenían envidia por mi rostro.

-Eh… que estupidez, al menos yo si tengo motivos para molestarte

\- por mi cabello ¿Por qué?

-hum- Ace vuelve a beber y luego suspira profundamente – porque me recuerda a alguien

-¿hum? – Shun lo mira un poco interesado -¿Quién? ¿Quién puede tener mi cabello?

-No lo sé, solo es un recuerdo de cuando era un niño

-¿Y recuerdas?

-Recuerdo un poco, pero solo pasa cuando veo tu cabello

-hm ¿por eso odias mi cabello? ¿Quién era?

-No… no es odiar – Ace suspira – solo… no me gusta que alguien más tenga su cabello

Shun gira sus ojos – por tu culpa tuve que cortarlo, no sabes lo valioso que es para mi

-hm ¿puedes soltarlo y colocarte de espaldas?

-Ah… ¿es algún fetiche?

-¡Ah! ¡Claro que no! Hazlo

-dilo amablemente – Shun sonríe

-por favor – responde entre dientes

Shun lo hace, suelta su cabello y se gira, dándole la espalda.

Ace toma otro sorbo de su cerveza, observa la cabellera de Shun, a pesar de que no tenía el largo, el color y el brillo también le traía recuerdos nostálgicos, quería tocar y así lo hizo.

Tomó un poco en su mano y acaricio entre sus dedos, era de verdad suave y limpio, debe cuidarlo mucho pensó.

A Shun le resultaba extraña su actitud, él no parecía ese tipo de chico tan sensible, era un descubrimiento muy interesante y útil.

-Es… bonito – Dice Ace, acerca su nariz para olfatear, eso para Shun fue aún más extraño ¿Acaso era un fetiche?

-¿Qué haces? – Shun se gira y al hacerlo, Ace retrocede un poco ruborizado pero el pelinegro se dio cuenta de eso.

-Ah… suficiente – Shun recoge su cabello – dormiré un poco

Ace sigue tomando, el olor de su cabello también era muy bueno, dulce como la última vez que sintió su olor.

POVS

Este chico de verdad no sabe lo que hace o se hace el estúpido, le deje solo tomando y me acosté a dormir, sé que me despertó a las dos de la mañana estaba cantando, lo miré y estaba justo al lado de la cama.

-Ace – le habla y le jala del brazo – vete a dormir idiota

-hmm… la niña de cabello negro – repite y sonríe

Es una molestia los tipos borrachos.

-Ah… déjame ver tu cabello – dice

De pronto intenta soltarme mi lazo y lo logra, yo aún estaba recién despierto, le tomé del brazo – basta Ace

-¡déjame! – Exclama, no le importa nada y se acuesta al lado - date vuelta, quiero verla – repite incongruente

Solo suspiro, me acuesto de lado, quizás así deje de molestar.

Pero no… comenzó a tocar mi cabello suavemente, no se sentía mal y empezó a cantar una suave canción infantil, no podía negar que era una canción muy bonita, cerré mis ojos y sentí como si un recuerdo me inundara, sé que él continuo hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	6. Capitulo 6

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 6**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Shun despertó primero, observó a Ace e hizo un gesto.

-Debo irme por hoy – susurra, recoge algunas cosas y sale, le deja el desayuno preparado.

Más tarde Ace despierta, observa que estaba en su cama y no en el suelo, también se da cuenta de que estaba en mañanita, estaba duro y suspira, solo le pasaba los domingos.

-Ah… - mira alrededor ¿Dónde está ese idiota? Se levanta y va al baño para ocuparse de su asunto, se fijó que tampoco estaba, definitivamente no estaba, encuentra el desayuno y come, se coloca a pensar ¿Acaso se rindió?

POVA

De verdad ¿Se fue? Me preguntaba, desperté en mi cama y… por favor, pude haber bebido pero no lo suficiente para cometer una locura con él, ¡ah! Es imposible, no soy gay pero debió irse por algo ¿Acaso me disculpe con él anoche? Hum…

Miré el reloj, apenas eran las ocho, este día sería aburrido pero al menos se fue.

-¿Aburrido?

..

Shun se tomó un baño en su casa, su padre y madre regresaban de un viaje, ese día se reunirían almorzar como familia.

La madre de Shun no sabía que su hijo no estuvo durmiendo en casa, su padre tampoco lo sabía, no les iba a decir de igual forma.

-Shun…. Tu madre ha hablado con los alemanes, necesitamos el apoyo de ellos así que esta la posibilidad de que unamos lazos familiares con ellos – le comenta su padre.

-¿Lazos? Se refieren a… - Shun se siente un poco mal

-Así es mi hijo, debes conocer a una de las hijas de la familia Schulz y comprometerte en el futuro.

-yo…

-no te preocupes Shun – le dice su padre – tendrás tiempo para hacerlo, puedes divertirte pero cuando llegue el momento de conocerlas debes actuar decidido y… una de las condiciones de esta familia así como la nuestra es que te mantengas virgen hasta el matrimonio.

-Eh…. – Shun levanta un ceja – pero… eso

-No me digas Shun, que ¿Ya no lo eres?

-No es eso, yo aún lo soy pero… es raro.

-es una costumbre de ellos, como la nuestra por el cabello

-Sí, lo sé – Shun suspira

Terminan de almorzar

Shun decide volver al apartamento de Ace, sus padres se fueron a una reunión y sabía que luego se irían a la capital para sus trabajos.

POV

Aquello me tiene muy pensativo ¿Compromiso?… yo no he salido con nadie, no me ha gustado chica alguna, solo sé que estoy reprimiéndome, Keith lo sabe y se aprovecha de eso. Caminé, subí las escaleras, no toqué la puerta simplemente usé la llave y entré.

Mire que Ace estaba dormido en el suelo, con un libro a su lado, era el mío, me agache y lo tomé, me senté.

-jamás creí que leería – susurre, me quede observándole, dormía tan tranquilo, como me gustaría tirarle una olla llena con agua fría.

De pronto él abre los ojos

-hum… ¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunta

-En mi casa

-¿Por qué tenías que regresar?

-Porque aún no te disculpas conmigo

-¿Y si me disculpo te vas de inmediato?

-me iría pero solo si te disculpas sinceramente – Shun se levanta

-¿No vas a comer?

-Hmm… estás muy amable

-No estoy de humor para discutir

-AH… ¿Mal día en casa? Por eso estás acá – Ace se levanta

-jum eh… - Shun estornuda – rayos

-no me vengas a contagiar, me daré un baño

Shun se coloca a preparar algo de comer, se comenzaba a sentir mal, aun así acabó la comida, la sirvió en silencio y luego se acostó, no le apetecía comer.

Ace come - ¿No quieres?

-Hm – Shun se cubre con la sabana

-Ah – Ace lo mira y come

POVA

Este chico regresa y enfermo, limpio todo y guardo la comida de él, a esta hora debería estar en la calle con mis amigos pero con este chico enfermo simplemente no puedo dejarle solo, preparó una comida que ni siquiera ha probado.

-Oye Shun – me acerco tocándole el hombro, podía percibir la temperatura a su alrededor -¿Te sientes tan mal? ¿Quieres una pastilla?

-cállate… - susurra – me duele la cabeza – responde y frunce entre ceño.

-debes tomar y comer algo

-hum… ya se me pasará, déjame

Sí que es terco, es más terco que yo de verdad, busco un vaso con agua y alguna pastilla de las que tomo cuando estoy enfermo – anda levántate y toma, no me hagas responsabilizarme si llegas a empeorar

Shun se levanta, lo mira – bien – toma la medicina y vuelve a acostarse, se cubre.

-hey – Ace le toca la frente – estás ardiendo

-tengo frio – responde

-te traeré otra sabana – así lo hace

Ace le cubre con otra sabana, luego busca una toalla, la humedece colocándosela en la frente, hasta él mismo se sorprendió por la atención que le estaba dando.

Se fue a dormir también, alrededor de las once de la noche Shun despierta tosiendo muy fuerte, Ace despierta.

-hm… ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ah! Cof cof ah – Shun tocía como si se estuviera ahogando, Ace se levanta un poco asustado y nervioso

-Shun ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres agua? – se le acerca y Shun asiente muy apurado con la tos.

El chico busca un poco de agua, se sienta y le ayuda a tomar

-Ah…. – Shun deja botar un poco – ah… ja… lo siento – le dice

-hm – Ace deja el vaso en el suelo – no te preocupes

-Jum – Shun sonríe y vuelve a acostarse

Ace lo mira y se ruboriza ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto?

-Remojaré la toalla – vuelve a hacer la mismo, le coloca la toalla y se queda mirándole - ¿Ya te dormiste?

-hum un poco – Shun responde con sus ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa

-hm – Ace aparta su mirada, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué de pronto su corazón hizo un sonido muy profundo? Un latido muy suave pero que le estremeció, se sonroja un poco, vuelve a su futon y vuelve a intentar dormir

A la mañana siguiente Shun estaba un poco mejor, no pudo asistir a clases por ese día.

..

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	7. Capitulo 7

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 7**

* * *

-Ace buenos días – le saluda Alice

-Ah hola – responde

-hoy no vino Shun, sabes ¿Por qué? – le pregunta Alice

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué debería saber eso? – Exclama ruborizado

-huh, bueno él me dijo que ahora compartían un apartamento

-¡Eh! Ese idiota – murmura - el… - la mira – simplemente no pudo, tiene un trabajo que hacer

-¿Huh? – Alice levanta una ceja – es muy raro que Shun se atrase con los trabajos

-Pues esta vez lo hizo, ahora déjame en paz – Ace se marcha, en busca de sus amigos

-que grosero – Alice frunce, tenía que ir a ver a Shun, sabía que era por algún otro motivo que no vino a clase.

-¡aah! Por qué tuve que mentir, que fastidio, además ¿Por qué lo dijo a esa chica que vivíamos juntos? Bueno, no es que vivamos juntos, él me obliga a aguantarlo.

-¡Oye Ace! – Milu se le acerca

-ah, dime – le saluda

-"¿Ellos también lo sabrán? No, no pueden saberlo, me las pagará"

-tenemos que hacer la investigación grupal, podemos ir a casa de Anubias

-sí, sí vale

-ah, a propósito Anubias pasará por tu apartamento por los libros

-hum – Ace abre sus ojos como platos - ¿Qué?

-sí, ya debe estar allá

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué va cuando ni siquiera estoy?

-eh… tú le prestaste una llave ¿recuerdas?

-ah… mierda – Ace se coloca nervioso, no quería que sus amigos se enteraran de Shun – debo irme

-¿Por qué? ¿Estas ocultando algo? – Lo mira con sospecha - ¿Alguna chica mala?

-tch cállate – Ace corre hacia la salida, esperaba que Anubias no hubiera llegado

Se equivocó…

-Ah… tú…

-hm – Shun estaba comiendo cuando Anubias abrió la puerta y entró -¿Anubias?

-¿eh? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Acaso…. Echaste a Ace y te has quedado con su apartamento – le pregunta tratando de sonar agresivo

-solo… estoy molestándole un poco – responde Shun

-¿Acaso vives aquí con él?

-Algo así – responde Shun sin mucha importancia

-hm… vine por unos libros solamente

-adelante

En ese momento Ace entra muy agotado – Ah, rayos

-¡Oh! Regresaste – dice Shun

Ace frunce

-Ace, ¿Qué hace él aquí? – pregunta Anubias

-¡Nada! ¡Es más ya se va! – Ace agarra a Shun del brazo bruscamente y lo empuja

-¡Qué haces! – Shun exclama soltándose

-¡Lárgate! – Ace lo empuja, Anubias solo miraba sorprendido ¿Qué ocurría con esos dos?

Shun frunce, no se iba a ir, baja las escaleras y espera a que Anubias se marchara muy probablemente por eso Ace reaccionó así por la presencia de uno de sus amigos.

-¿Qué hace ese chico aquí, Ace? – Le pregunta Anubias un poco serio - ¿Viven juntos?

-No es eso, él solo viene aquí a molestar, así como a ustedes le molestaron.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué se lo permites? ¿Te amenazaron?

-tch… es solo que él no me dejará en paz hasta que me disculpe por lo de su cabello

-¿Por qué no te disculpas y ya?

-¿hm?

-sí, pareces tonto, si no quieres que te moleste solo discúlpate

Ace se queda pensativo ¿Por qué? ¿Es por orgullo o es por algo más oculto?

-como sea – Anubias suspira – me voy, solo vine por los libros, nos reunimos más tarde ¿Vale?

-sí…

Anubias baja las escaleras, observa a Shun

-tú, ¿por qué le molestas así?

-je, no es algo que te importe – le responde Shun con una sonrisa – solo debes saber que le hago la vida imposible

-hmm bien

Anubias se marcha pero se sentía muy intranquilo con respecto a la actitud de Shun, en realidad le molestaba, no podía estar tranquilo.

Shun volvió a subir, al entrar corrió hacia Ace y lo golpeó.

-¡Aah, qué! – Ace intenta detenerlo

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso! – lo agarra y lo empuja, Ace luego también lo empuja, le hace caer sobre la cama

-¡Qué te pasa imbécil! – le golpea, pero Shun no se dejaría, lo hace voltearse y le golpea también, ambos estaban muy enojados y no entendían lo que hacían. Luego de unos golpes más se quedaron quietos en silencio mirando hacia el techo.

Unos minutos más

-Jum… que divertido – menciona Shun

-¿Qué tiene de divertido? – pregunta Ace más calmado

-este estúpido drama

-hum – Ace se levanta – debo ir a hacer un trabajo

-suerte – Shun se acomoda para dormir un rato, dejó de estar enfermo desde el desayuno, tenía que agradecerle a Ace por sus cuidados, en cambio se dieron unos buenos golpes sin sentido, Debería prepararle algo de cenar para agradecerle, pensó.

Shun se quedó dormido y soñó cuando era un niño, cuando estaba enfermo y ninguno de sus padres estaba cerca para cuidarlo.

POV ACE

Salí a casa de Anubias para terminar nuestro trabajo, mientras caminaba pensaba en la actitud de ese estúpido, ¿cómo se atreve a tratarme de esa manera cuando le ayude anoche? Bueno, yo le saqué cuando él estaba comiendo y enfermo, reaccioné muy impulsivo, la verdad, en mi desespero para que Anubias no se enterara hice lo que hice, pero… Anubias se lo tomó muy extraño, puedo disculparme y él se irá ¿Por qué no lo hago?

Llegue con los chicos, nos colocamos a trabajar de inmediato debido a que estábamos atrasados, luego salimos a tomar unos tragos para celebrar que habíamos terminado todo el trabajo.

Anubias fue el primero en emborracharse, se acercó a mí para contarme un secreto, me lo dijo al oído y luego sonrió con un poco de lastima, le escuche muy bien y me sorprendí demasiado con su secreto.

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando regresé a mi apartamento, allí estaba Shun con la comida servida.

-Ace discúlpame por golpearte, tú me cuidaste cuando estaba enfermo así que hice algo para agradecértelo

-¿Eh? – le mire y mi corazón comienza a latir como loco ¿Qué le pasa? – Eh… sí – oculto mi rostro pasando hacia el baño, lavo mi cara tratando de calmarme, regreso.

-Bien

-¿Comemos?

Sí, yo… gracias y disculpa por echarte así, yo también… - hace una pausa "no", "no" – pero no me disculparé por tu cabello

-ja, bien parece que me quedaré aquí en vacaciones – Shun se sienta en la cama, Ace comienza a comer.

-…

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	8. Capitulo 8

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 8**

* * *

Las vacaciones iniciaron… Ace tenía sus planes

-¡¿EH?! ¿Y piensas que me quedaré aquí aburrido mientras te vas? –dice Shun

-tch, ¿No piensas ir de vacaciones con tus padres o algo?

-Mis padres están ocupados – responde no muy feliz

-hm yo iré a ver a mis padres

-A tu pueblo, ¿irán tus amigos? – pregunta

Ace no le responde, piensa en Anubias, luego de un rato reacciona – eh, no, ellos no irán, solo yo porque mis padres aún viven allá

-ah… ¿Puedo ir?

\- ¿Por qué?

-Me quedare aquí solo, Alice se va para playa es la única más cercana y mi primo Keith solo vendría a molestar.

-¿Ah? Verás no creo que mis padres… quiero decir, no creo que los comprendas, solo me avergonzarías.

-Que importa, déjame ir, te pagaré los pasajes.

-Hm… - Ace piensa en la idea de no gastar – bien, empaca, me iré mañana por la mañana

-Bien – Shun sonríe, sale a lavar su ropa sucia y a lavar su cabello.

Ace suspira, no podía creer que llevaría a este chico, de solo imaginarlo ya se sentía avergonzado.

…

Ambos viajaron por la mañana, Ace se sentía nervioso y Shun lo notaba.

Al llegar al pueblo, tomaron un taxi hasta la casa de la familia de Ace.

-Llegamos – Menciona Ace bajándose del taxi, el conductor les baja los bolsos.

-Oh… - Shun mira a su alrededor, era un lugar muy bonito y le traía recuerdos, las casas no estaban pegadas y todo era vegetación, se comenzó a sentir nostálgico como si ya hubiese estado antes.

-Ven… - le dice Ace para que fueran hasta la entrada pero la puerta se abre primero

-¡Ace! – Exclama una niña de 8 años corriendo hacia él, se trataba de su hermana menor.

-¡Hermano! – luego sale otro chico de unos doce años y corren a abrazarlo

-¡Ah, chicos! – Ace los abraza sonriendo

Shun sonríe un poco, él no tenía hermanos.

-Hijo… volviste – La madre de Ace sale, se detiene al ver a Shun.

Shun se siente un poco incómodo por la manera en que le veía.

-Eh… ah mamá – Ace se acerca – él solo es…

-¡Es tu novio! – exclama su madre

Ace se coloca más nervioso y Shun se siente confundido

-no mama, él no es

-¡Oh dios! ¡Al fin! – Su madre camina hacia Shun y lo abraza – mi hermoso yerno

-¡Papa, papá! – Sus hermanos llaman a su padre - ¡Ace trajo a su esposo! – exclaman

Ace se sentía demasiado avergonzado, esto era lo que temía, su madre siempre ha deseado que su hijo Ace fuera gay, que tuviera un novio y casarse con otro hombre, la madre de Ace se autodenominaba Kifujin, o Fujoshi cuando estaba más joven. Ser fujoshi significa ser fanática del BL, el amor entre chicos y aún adulta no dejaba de serlo, shippeaba a su hijo mayor.

-Hermano, hermano – los más pequeños se acercan a Shun saludándole

Shun ríe un poco, les devuelve el saludo, era una situación un poco extraña – mi nombre es Shun

-Bienvenido Shun a tu nueva familia

-Mamá basta, él no es mi novio – le dice Ace avergonzado

-¿eh? ¿No? Pero es la primera vez que traes a alguien distinto a tus dos amigos de la infancia le dice sonando un poco decepcionada

-eh, él no es mi novio ¿Si? No confundas esto

Shun sonríe, tenía que sacar provecho de esto molestando a Ace.

-Oh, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Ace? – Shun lo mira con una sonrisa retorcida

-Ugh… qué, que

-No mientas, señora Grit, si somos pareja y yo soy el seme – sonríe, al menos conocía los términos debido a que Keith le hablaba constantemente de aquello.

Ace se sonroja - ¡Qué! ¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es cierto! – exclama

-¿de verdad? – la señora le brillaban los ojos y para Shun eso era muy adorable, hacer sentir tan feliz a una madre era algo increíble.

-cielos – Ace suspira

Luego de toda la conmoción, se sienta a comer. Ya se habían instalado en sus alcobas, en realidad la madre de Ace le dijo a Shun que dormirían juntos

Ace no sabía qué hacer, se sentía muy molesto.

En el comedor.

-¿Y bien Shun, cómo se porta mi Ace? – ya habían estado charlando y Shun se divertía inventando respuestas a las preguntas absurdas de la señora Grit.

-Oh, es un poco terco y orgulloso – Responde Shun

-¡Ya basta mamá, él no es mi pareja! - exclama Ace llegando a su límite

Su madre se sorprende

-Ace no le grites a tu madre – le regaña su padre

Shun lo mira, sonríe, supone que era suficiente

-señora Grit, discúlpeme, me gustó verla tan feliz pero en realidad no somos pareja

-oh… ¿No? – su madre lo mira un poco decaída

-no

-entonces ¿Son amigos?

Shun hace un gesto, en realidad sintió una suave presión sobre su pecho, ¿Amigos? Mira a Ace esperando que él respondiera

-Él es solo un compañero de clases, vino conmigo solo porque no tenía nada que hacer

-ja… - Shun hace una sonrisa de lastima, esperaba que por lo menos lo considerara su amigo.

Continuaron comiendo, luego fueron a la alcoba de Ace para descansar.

-No pienso compartir mi cama, aquí mando yo

-tu madre dijo que tenías que compartirla

-mi madre lo dijo solo porque se creyó la estupidez de que somos pareja

-uh… no importa, tienes que compensar los gastos de los pasajes

-tch… ¡eres un idiota! – Ace se acuesta en la cama

Shun lo mira – tu familia es increíble

Ace hace un gesto – todavía no los conoces

-pero son calurosos y amigables, lo contrario a la mía

-hmm – Ace gira sus ojos

Shun se sienta en la orilla de la cama – es agradable estar aquí

-cierra la boca

-Jum

POV S

Este imbécil, siempre a la defensiva ¿Por qué no puede relajarse? Debe seguir molesto por lo de su madre, en realidad fue divertido, su madre es tan liberal, lo contrario a mis padres.

Sería una vergüenza para ellos tener un hijo gay, lo sé…

Mis padres, sobretodo mi madre me enseño que no debo caer como mi primo Keith, no pueden gustarme los hombres, debo casarme y darle nietos, yo… eso se escucha tan agotador pero debo hacerlo ¿No?

Por la tarde la señora Grit me invitó al parque del pueblo, salimos todos excepto Ace que se quedó a dormir, me llevó a conocer los sitios más importantes, comimos dulces y regresamos por la noche con la cena, le ayude a prepararla e incluso intercambiamos recetas, me dio una receta que era el plato favorito de Ace, ella aún seguía con la idea de que yo era su pareja, podía notar que lo deseaba mucho, esta mujer aunque liberal en realidad tenía un parecido con mi madre al querer que sus hijos fueran lo que ella quiere.

Ella me aclaró de inmediato que "no es que quiera que mi hijo sea lo que yo quiero, es que una madre siempre sabe", fue una frase tan extraña ¿Aplicaría con mi madre?

Cenamos, hablaron de ir a la laguna cascada en la mañana y sobre una fiesta que organizarían por ser el cumpleaños del padre de Ace.

Terminada la cena, era hora de dormir y…

-No, él no puede dormir en mi cama – exclama Ace

-No seas egoísta Ace, es tu invitado, compórtate

-tch

-vamos solo compartirán cama, deja de ser tan infantil – le regaña su madre

Ace frunce - ¿Quién es la infantil?

Su madre sale, Shun regresa de tomar un baño

-Tu madre me dijo que me dejaras dormir en la cama

-haz lo que quieras, no me importa – Ace le da la espalda y cierra sus ojos.

-Jum – Shun termina de ponerse pijama, hacia un poco de frío, apaga la luz y se acuesta a su lado, Ace se separa como si tener un poco de contacto físico significara algo.

-te comportas como un idiota, todavía recuerdo cuando estabas borracho tocándome el cabello

-cierra la boca

-no me mandes a callar idiota

-no me digas idiota

-¿Quieres problemas?

-Tú tendrás problemas si no te cayas

-¿Ah sí? Atrévete a callarme

-pues… - Ace se da vuelta y lo empuja, Shun le golpea en la cara, Ace lo patea, intentado bajarlo de la cama.

Shun se defendía empujándole hacia el otro lado

-¡Ugh, basta!

-¡Tú empezaste!

-¡te digo que…!

Del otro lado su madre les escuchaba y estaba más que eufórica

-Akina, ya deja de espiar.

-Oh, cariño, ese chico es perfecto para nuestro Ace

-recuerda que Ace dijo que no es su pareja, además tu hijo no es gay

-¡claro que lo será! Una madre conoce a sus hijos

-tú solo quieres creer lo que quieres.

-um, ya lo verás, esos dos estarán un día frente al altar – sueña Akina

\- jajaja que divertida

-sabes cariño, ese chico me recuerda a alguien

-¿Sí? A mí también, más bien su rostro se parece a alguien del pasado

-hmm… lo miraré más seguido para saber a quién me recuerda.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	9. Capitulo 9

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 9**

* * *

Luego de discutir lograron quedarse dormidos y a la mañana siguiente salieron todos, muy temprano rumbo a la laguna cascada, era un lugar turístico natural, cualquiera podía ir y tomar un baño.

-hermanito Shun ven conmigo – le dice la niña agarrándole de la mano

-¿Quieres que me bañe con ustedes?

-sí si – la niña sonríe

-Vamos

La madre Ace, Akina, arma un pequeño campin. Ace se acuesta en el césped mirando hacia la laguna, su padre se sienta a leer

-¡Hermano Ace, juguemos en el agua! – le pide su hermano menor

-ahora no, ve con tu hermana

-ella está con Shun

-ve tú también

-¡Ah! Que aburrido eres – el chico corre, se quita su ropa y se mete al lado de la laguna, la laguna no es tan profunda, tiene una distancia de alrededor de los 10 metros de diámetro, a lo lejos una cascada pequeña rodeada de rocas.

Shun acompaña a los más pequeños hasta la cascada donde mojan sus cabellos y juegan.

Ace suspira, pensaba meterse pero su mente empezaba a recordar algo, él estaba mirando hacia la laguna… intentaba recordar aquella figura que le cautivó de niño, pero no podía, el ruido de sus hermanos no le dejaban concentrarse.

Mira a Shun que regresaba, no salió de la laguna, solo estaba de espaldas y suelta su cabello.

Su cabello… Ace abre su boca observando su cabellera, era la misma, la misma figura de la chica en la laguna que recordaba, lo recordó.

Era solo un niño que se encontró de repente con alguien pero no pudo verle la cara solo su espalda y largo cabello, esta persona se giró un poco pero Ace salió corriendo antes de que lo viera, ahora mismo, en este preciso instante.

Shun al mismo tiempo sentía que recordaba algo, sentía que alguien lo miraba, se gira y al hacerlo sonríe.

Ace se ruboriza, desvía su mirada, más bien se acuesta de lado dándole la espalda, su corazón late muy rápido ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Su recuerdo del pasado mezclándose con el presente… Cuando Shun se giró y le sonrió se sintió totalmente cautivado, ese maldito de verdad tiene una sonrisa muy bonita y una mirada penetrante.

Shun nota su reacción y se echa a reír ¿Qué le pasa?

-"Tiene que ser una broma" – piensa Ace – "no puede ser la misma persona, no, imposible"

.x.x

Regresaron despues de medio día, ahora organizarían la fiesta de cumpleaños del señor Grit, Shun ayuda a preparar la comida con la señora Akina, le encanta cocinar y estar con ella.

Ace fue por las bebidas al centro, mientras caminaba pensaba en la escena de la laguna y en ese cabello ¿Por qué? Sentía tantas dudas.

-¡Aceee! – una chica se le acerca saludándole muy contenta

-Ah…

-¡Regresaste! – la chica era una compañera de la secundaria, se llamaba Ray y en realidad estaba muy enamorada de él, desde pequeña y se lo dijo después de la graduación, Ace solo le que podían ser amigos con un poco de beneficios

-Ah, sí, ayer, hola Ray – le abraza

-Ugh te extrañé ¿Cómo están los demás?

-muy bien, ah, mi padre cumple años hoy, te invito

-¿si? Oh, gracias. Podemos conversar más acerca de nuestras vidas.

-si – Ace sonríe – bueno, debo ir por un encargo de bebidas antes de que cierren.

-ah, adelante

Ace se marcha, Ray sonríe, aún seguía gustándole pero no tanto como en la secundaria.

Xx

Llegó la noche llegaron muchas personas, comieron, bailaron y tomaron mucho.

Shun se fue a dormir primero, era la una de la mañana y estaba tan borracho, no quería hacer algo vergonzoso en esa fiesta, además se sentía molesto por Ace, él muy idiota estaba tan ebrio que se la pasó molestándolo con su cabello, diciéndole que se lo cortara más, invitó a su amiguita para le siguiera el juego.

Ace y Ray bailaron un poco, ella quería besarlo sin importarle que sus padres estuvieran presentes, la señora Akina no gustaba de ella por los chismes que corrían alrededor del pueblo, no la discriminaba pero si había chismes malos sobre ella tenían que ser por algún motivo.

Al rato Ace le pidió que se fuera porque se estaba colocando muy pesada e insinuante, ella quería hacer algo más y Ace no podía hacerlo por respeto a sus padres.

Ace se fue a dormir, se arroja sobre Shun y le jala el cabello

-¡Ah! – Shun lo golpea -¡¿Qué haces idiota?!

-córtate el cabello, no puedes parecerte

-Hum – Shun le tumba – Mira Ace – se suelta el cabello – no lo voy a cortar, sería una desgracia cortarlo

-hm… es bonito – le dice Ace

Shun se ríe - ¿Tienes algún fetiche con mi cabello?

-Algo así – se burla Ace

Shun deja de sonreír, lo mira fijamente, Ace se ruboriza – quítate de encima

-no quiero – Shun se acerca a su rostro, Ace se coloca nervioso, gira su cabeza a un lado.

Shun se deja caer sobre él, le respira sobre su cuello y le muerde fuerte

-¡Aah! – Ace lo empuja - ¡Qué haces!

-vengarme – vuelve a reír, se acuesta y cierra sus ojos.

Ace estaba muy avergonzado, se toca su cuello donde le había mordido – eres un idiota, me duele.

-ya cállate y duerme

-huh…

La fiesta terminó tarde, Shun se queda toda la semana, pensaba regresar a la segunda semana pero le gustó tanto que se quedó hasta finales de vacaciones.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	10. Capitulo 10

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 10**

* * *

El día en que se iban, la señora Akina le regala muchas cosas y se despidieron con un largo abrazo.

Durante el viaje durmieron y al llegar a la estación, Shun se lleva una sorpresa.

-Amo Shun – su chofer lo recogía, lo que significaba que sus padres se habían enterado de su larga ausencia o quizás ¿su primo…?

-¿Eh? – Ace levanta una ceja - ¿Amo?

-Hum

-Amo, sus padres me pidieron que lo llevara a casa, andando

-Ah

-¡¿Eh?! Espera, no te vas a ir sin pagarme un taxi o algo.

-Aquí tiene – el chofer le entrega un dinero, agarra el bolso de Shun.

Shun camina hacia el auto.

-tch… imbécil – Ace susurra, mirando el auto que parecía bastante caro ¿Qué clase de familia será la de Shun?

Ace vuelve a su apartamento solo, cansado y cabizbajo, se acuesta – tengo hambre – susurra pensando en sí Shun volvería o no, ya no sabía si quería que regresara o no.

Xxx

POVS

Mis padres me regañaron fuertemente por no decirles a donde había estado, luego de que se enteraron enviaron a una persona al pueblo para que me espiara, creo que eso fue cuando faltaban apenas dos días para que las vacaciones terminaran. También interrogaron a mi primo, Keith les dijo que estaba viviendo con un compañero.

Mi madre enfureció, se marchó y mi padre se encargó de hablar conmigo esa noche.

-Shun, sabes que tenemos enemigos y no puedes andar como un blanco fácil sobre todo si viajas a ese pueblo

-¿Qué tiene ese pueblo?

-Es territorio de nuestros principales enemigos, los Von Herzen

-Ugh… ¿eso significa que?

-Sí, si te vieron irá a ver a las personas con las que estuviste para sacar información sobre nosotros

Shun se coloca nervioso – no, ¿qué puedo hacer? Padre debo protegerlos

-Shun… ¿Tu compañero se apellida Grit?

-Sí

-Te contaré una historia Shun

…

Alrededor de las 9 de la noche, tocaron la puerta en la casa de los Grit.

Dos hombres armados entraron amenazantes, la señora Grit agarró a sus hijos como madre protectora, el señor Grit hizo lo que ellos le pidieron.

Los hicieron sentarse en el suelo frente al sillón para interrogarlos.

-Primera pregunta

-estuvo con ustedes un chico llamado Shun Kazami ¿Cierto?

Akina miró a su esposo, ellos habían olvidado preguntarle a Shun por su apellido

-¡Respondan!

-¡Si! – responde la niña, ella sabía que ese era su apellido porque se lo preguntó personalmente, estaba asustada y quería esos sujetos se fueran pronto.

-hum parece que la pequeña sabe más –la mira

-no se metan con los niños, por favor – dice el señor Grit

-Segunda pregunta

-¿Qué es Shun Kazami de ustedes?

-hm solo lo trajo mi hijo mayor – responde el señor

-¡es su novio! – responde el niño ahora

Akina quería intentar callarlos pero era inútil, los pequeños solo quería que se fueran.

-Oh, ¿es cierto?

-él nos dijo que es su compañero, no sabemos si tengan algo romántico – responde la señora, aunque le hubiera gustado afirmarlo.

-Ah… tercero, el nombre de su hijo es Ace Grit

Ambos asienten

-¿Por qué nos preguntan esto? ¿Hay algo malo? Dejen a mi hijo por favor

-Oh tranquila señora, solo nos mandan a preguntar, no podemos asegurar nada

-última pregunta, más bien – el hombre le apunta con un arma – díganos la dirección donde vive su hijo

-solo si prometen que no le harán daño – le dice el señor, la señora y los niños estaban muy asustados, la más pequeña estaba a punto de llorar.

-No es decisión nuestra, depende de alguien más

-díganos ya la dirección si no quiere ver a alguien herido

x.x.x

Mientras Shun y su padre hablaban…

-Yo estudié en aquel pueblo, conozco a los Grit

-hm – Shun se sorprende

-la madre de Ace, Akina, fue mi compañera de clases junto con Aren Grit, yo… a ella – su padre sonríe – Akina fue mi primer amor

-¿Ah? Tú y ella fueron…

-No, no lo fuimos, me gustaba en secreto, era una chica muy alegre y energética, muy amable con todos y hermosa

POVS

Mi padre hablaba como si fuera un adolescente enamorado, de verdad estaba enamorado de ella, su tono de voz cambió mucho, era una voz más amable, la describe tal como sigue siendo actualmente.

-Al finalizar la secundaria me confesé, quería que viniera conmigo a la ciudad, convertirla en la jefa de mi hogar, estaba dispuesto a pagarle la carrera que quisiera pero…

-¿Pero?

-ella amaba a Grit – hace una expresión de derrota – ella también se le había confesado a su amor secreto ese mismo día, mucho antes de que yo lo hiciera, ella tenía otros planes, estudiar su arte en el pueblo, convertirse en artista local y pues… tener una familia con Grit, me dolió muchísimo pero cuando los vi juntos me di cuenta de lo mucho que se querían y correspondían.

-Ah… ella ahora tiene 3 hijos

-Sí, lo sé. A veces en vacaciones te llevaba al pueblo y yo iba a visitarlos

-¿Ah? ¿De verdad? Entonces… conocí a la señora Akina cuando era pequeño, a ¿Ace también?

-No, no te lleve con ellos porque no quería que tu madre se enterara de que aún tenía amigos en ese pueblo aunque ella nunca nos acompañó, solo te llevaba al lago cascada mientras el chofer te cuidaba. Te encantaba bañarte allí y jugar.

-Cascada…

Eso es, con razón sentí como si ya hubiera estado antes allí. Recuerdo lo que me contó Ace una vez, que vio a alguien con un cabello parecido al mío, en la laguna…

-¿Shun? – mi padre me llama la atención debido a mi silencio

-Ah… es que recordé algo

-bien… Shun, ve a buscar a tu compañero, yo ya ordené a que protegieran el hogar de los Grit, aunque supongo que ya obtuvieron lo que querían

-¡Llamare primero! Iré con Ace

Shun sale de la habitación, llama a su primo Keith y a otros asistentes, suben a los vehículos y van por Ace.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	11. Capitulo 11

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 11**

* * *

Ace estaba acostado en su cama sin mucho que hacer, pensaba en que tenía hambre y ese idiota de Shun no estaba para cocinarle algo de comer, puff… ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-¡Aaah! ¿Por qué pienso en esto? – se acuesta de lado, recuerda los días de vacaciones, no entendía porque siempre estaba ese imbécil, sonriendo y haciendo bromas, siempre a la hora de dormir discutían, una noche sus hermanos se quedaron hasta tarde en su habitación jugando cartas

-"No te lleves a mi novio, Ace" – le dijo la niña, en ese momento Ace comenzó a reír muy fuerte, no sabía porque le causó gracia

-jum… - Ace sonríe, vuelve a acostarse boca arriba - ¿Novio? Ja…hum – pensó en la escena de la laguna, su cabello, su rostro, ya no recordaba bien la escena de cuando era niño, sino la de Shun.

Escuchó un fuerte latido.

No puede ser.

¿Era su corazón? ¿Latidos profundos? No.

-Rayos, otra vez – susurra ruborizándose

Tocan a su puerta

-¿Ah? ¿Volvió? – Ace se levanta y antes de que pudiera caminar a abrirla, vuelve a escuchar como golpean insistente -¿Qué pasa?

De pronto derriban la puerta

-¡Ah! ¡Mucho gusto! – un sujeto de aspecto raro se le acerca, lo rodean y lo agarran.

-¡Qué! ¡Quienes son ustedes! ¿Qué quieren?

-¡Cállate! – lo golpean en la cabeza con el mango de una pistola.

-¡Ah! – le hacen sangrar un poco –qué….

-Atento, tápenle esa boquita y llévenlo al auto, mientras – señala a uno de los hombres- tu yo volvamos esto un desastre

-¡Suéltenme bastardos! – exclama tratando de luchar pero era imposible, lo llevaron a un auto y de inmediato arrancaron, su apartamento fue desordenado, le rompieron algunas cosas y se llevaron otras

-¡Aaah! ¡Suéltenme! – Ace gritaba dentro del auto, le cubren la boca con un pañuelo humedecido, el aroma lo marea, se desmaya.

En su mente cuando todo sucedió solo pensaba que era una mala broma de Shun, pero le golpearon muy fuerte hasta hacerle sangrar y el aspecto de esos hombres era muy diferente a los de Shun.

x.x.x

Unos minutos después, Shun llegó, se bajó del auto y caminó, miró la puerta abierta – Ah… no – corre y sube las escaleras, entra y observa el desorden – llegué tarde

Keith se acerca – Oh, hicieron un desastre aquí, parece que se lo llevaron

Shun no tiene palabras, se siente mal.

-Señor, me informan que la familia Grit está a salvo, solo fueron a interrogarlos

-Es mi culpa – menciona Shun

Keith agradece la información – no es momento de lamentarse Shun, debemos enfrentar al enemigo por primera vez

-hum… - Shun mira a su alrededor, la ausencia de Ace, sentía que las ganas de llorar regresaban – no debí…

-Shun vamos – lo agarra del brazo –deja el drama, si quieres recuperarlo tienes que concentrarte

-hum… sí – menciona no muy seguro, se sentía asustado y culpable.

Dentro del auto, Shun mueve su pierna desesperado, muy inquieto, pensando en qué debía hacer.

El teléfono de Keith suena, contesta – sí, lo capturaron… está bien

Shun lo mira, seguramente era su padre, al minuto Keith le pasa el teléfono

-Shun

-Padre, se lo llevaron, es mi culpa ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Shun, me informaron que quien está detrás de todo esto es el hijo de Von, Klaus.

-¿EH?

-Su padre le permitió usar sus medios para fastidiarte un poco, así que tú debes jugar con él, le pedí a Keith que te ayudara, él sabe qué hacer y debes aprender un poco.

-Entiendo, padre ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

-Recuperar a tu compañero, por el método que Klaus te muestre

-bien… - responde sin entender, se despide.

-Hum… Keith, ese Klaus

Keith sonríe – parece que quiere fastidiarte un poquito, pero no entiendo porque a ese chico

-porque… digamos que me vio con él en el pueblo

-si pero, tienes otros compañeros ¿por qué a él?

-No lo sé – frunce un poco molesto ahora – simplemente creo que me envidia

-hum hace dos años cuando de causalidad lo ingresaron al mismo colegio siempre quería competir contigo, te saboteo y quería lo que tu tenías tal vez… vio en Ace, alguien que te pertenece y quiere arrebatártelo

-Hm… - Shun se ruboriza – eso es ridículo, es mi compañero y me cae muy mal

Keith sonríe –entonces, demuéstrale que no te importa

-¿Eh?

-No hagamos nada, quizás así se dé cuenta de que no te ha afectado en lo más mínimo y tenga que recurrir a otro método, al final quizás lo libere

Shun lo mira no muy seguro – pero, podría hacerle daño

-Shun… ¿Te hiciste su amigo?

-Eh… - Shun no lo sabe, no sabía qué clase de amistad llevaban, discutían, se arreglaban, hacían a veces las tareas juntos, esperaba su disculpa pero eso ya parecía un tema aislado.

-bien, enviaré a mi gente a investigar, son los mejores en eso, mientras piénsalo bien, sé que lo dejará libre si nota que no te afecta. Además… estas rompiendo las reglas, nosotros… no nos involucramos emocionalmente con personas por fuera de nuestro grupo.

-ah… lo sé

Keith se marcha

Shun no sabía que pensar, se sentía tan malo, fue a su habitación para descansar, internamente se sentía inestable, era como si le faltara algo, se había acostumbrado a estar en compañía de Ace, él siempre fue solitario, siempre ha seguido la regla, no debes involucrarte con personas por fuera de nuestro grupo, así evitaras que los enemigos ataquen tu punto débil, y ahora…

Se acostó y se tomó una pastilla para dormir, algo estaba mal y en cualquier momento podía reaccionar.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	12. Capitulo 12

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 12**

* * *

Ace despertó, no sabía dónde estaba, vio que estaba sentado en una silla atado con los brazos detrás, miró y estaba en una especie de garaje, pero solo había una puerta, unas cuerdas colgando desde el techo, una mesa y varias cajas negras.

¿Dónde estaba?

-¡Ey! – gritó

En ese instante, la puerta se abre y varios sujetos entraron, unos seis uniformados y luego un pelirrojo.

-Wao despertaste – menciona el chico, era el mismo que le había ido a buscar en su apartamento – vamos a hacer algo para ti antes de que llegue nuestro jefe

-¡¿Quién es su jefe?! – Exclama - ¿es ese imbécil de Shun?

-No, ya verás – el chico les da la orden a los hombres para que lo golpeen.

-hm… - Ace se coloca nervioso, al recibir el primer golpe quedó perplejo, luego siguieron más, en su rostro, en sus brazos, en su estómago y piernas, tuvo que soportarlo sin poder defenderse.

Luego de los golpes, estuvo media hora más sentado allí pensando en quien querría hacerle daño. Definitivamente Shun estaba descartado, sin embargo ¿Por qué no le ayudaba si tanto poder tiene?

Quizás aún no sabía que lo habían atrapado o quizás ni siquiera eran tan amigos como para preocuparse por su paradero.

Se sintió un poco triste ¿Qué seguía ahora?

El chico pelirrojo volvió a entrar – bien, ya está aquí

Ace levanta la mirada

Un chico muy elegante y guapo entra, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y no parecía una persona desagradable.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunta Ace

-silencio – el chico se acerca y le levanta el rostro – Mi nombre es Klaus, Shun es mi enemigo.

-Ugh… - Ace levanta una ceja, ahora parecía tener sentido

-Y estoy molestándolo un poco, tienes un lindo rostro y una actitud rebelde, me gusta – se le acerca

Ace aparta su rostro ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?

-Grell – Klaus llama al otro – es hora de jugar con él, destrócenlo, ya sabes de qué manera, no lo dañes demasiado como para que pierda la conciencia, solo destrúyele emocionalmente como sabes hacerlo.

Ace se coloca muy nervioso, no sabía lo que harían y por los golpes de antes sabía que no sería nada bueno.

Klaus sonríe y se marcha.

Grell se ocupa de todo, llama a unos sujetos muy distintos a los que le habían golpeado inicialmente, desatan a Ace y este lucha pero lo derriban, lo que seguía para él fue muy duro.

POV A

No se por cuánto tiempo fue pero parecía que no iba a terminar, golpes, humillaciones, juegos raros ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué a mí? No entendía cada cosa que hicieron, me siento tan vulnerable y un completo fracasado. Aquí tirado en el piso sucio, desgarraron mi ropa y lastimaron mi cuerpo.

Maldita sea, te odio Shun, por tu culpa me han metido en esto y no eres capaz de venir a buscarme, eres un imbécil

Ace no podía moverse.

Aquellas personas le habían atado a las cuerdas que colgaban del techo, le subieron a la mesa y ataron sus tobillos, prácticamente lo colgaron luego de golpearlo con látigos, quitaron sus ropas, todo era una escena de bondage, le metieron una bola de tela en la boca y siguieron azotándole, luego se tornaron más sexuales, le mordían y pellizcaban, lamian su piel y eso le resultó lo más incómodo y asqueroso.

No lo desnudaron completamente, el pelirrojo fue quien comenzó a meterle dildos en su boca, gritándole que los chupara y si no lo hacía le golpeaba o escupía.

Fue horrible para Ace, intentaron meter esas cosas en su trasero pero no lo hicieron, tuvo que soportar que todos esos hombres le lamieran, se masturbaran con su cuerpo y le ensuciaran, algunos hasta le mojaron de orina encima, todo para humillarlo, para hacerle sentir que no valía nada y lo lograron.

-hm… - Ace comenzó a llorar, en medio de su soledad, no soportaba el olor a orina ni a semen, quería vomitar pero no podía, solo podía llorar terriblemente.

…

Pasaron 48 horas, Keith había recolectado toda la información que necesitaba sobre el paradero de Ace. No estaban fuera de la ciudad, al parecer estaban en una casa de algún vecindario. En alguna de las casas de los Von, tenían que identificar en cual.

Shun estaba muy decaído, no había lavado su cabello y no parecía consiente de eso, las muchachas de servicio le ofrecían comida pero él no quería comer demasiado. Aún se sentía muy mal y triste.

Quería respuestas

Salió de su alcoba en busca de Keith.

-¡Keith!

-Dime Shun

Entra al comedor - ¿Qué sabes? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué quiere Klaus?

-ya casi me confirman la casa, es en el barrio sur, están observando los alrededores

-Y qué quiere ese Klaus

-Parece que quiere retarte, quiere que vayas por él a través de Ace. ¿Ya lo pensaste bien?

-Hm…

Uno de los hombres entra – Amo Shun, amo Keith, dejaron esto en la entrada de la casa, fue un niño, lo atrapamos para interrogarle

-¿Qué es eso? – Shun toma lo que parecía ser un regalo, estaba envuelto en papel rojo con una cinta negra y una tarjeta.

-"Disfrutalo" – lee Shun y frunce ¿De qué iba eso?

Lo abre y se trata de un CD DVD, algún video.

Keith lo toma – Shun, sea lo que sea, con esto quiere alterarte

-No importa, debemos verlo así quizás haya una pista y nos revele donde está, vamos al estudio

El señor Kazami había regresado hace mucho, estaba sentado en el estudio cuando los ve entrar

-¿Bien chicos, qué tienen? – les pregunta

-parece que Klaus nos ha enviado un video, lo veremos

-Hm, esa clase de videos solo los envían para provocar, es mejor que no lo vean

-ya se lo dije a Shun, pero él quiere verlo

-Bueno, veámoslo y espero que sepas reaccionar y controlar tus emociones Shun – le dije su padre muy severo.

-Es… está bien – Shun responde, coloca el DVD, le reproduce y observa a la pantalla grande.

"…Lo siento por recurrir a esto pero me enteré que estabas viviendo con tu compañero de clase, parece que se te olvidó guardar el perfil bajo, recuerda no debemos involucrarnos demasiado con personas externas a nuestro grupo"

-tch… - Shun se estaba molestando, si bien, lo que dijo era cierto y eso era lo que más le molestó.

El video continúa reproduciéndose, se ve a Klaus caminando hacia una puerta, la abre.

-shh parece que nuestra mascota está durmiendo, tuvo una noche muy agitado – hace un guiño.

Keith frunce, pero no por el video sino porque sabía lo que vendría y Shun no iba a reaccionar tan bien.

-Ah… - Shun abre su boca al ver la escena.

-Oh míralo… - Klaus camina hacia Ace que estaba acostado, el video lo grabó justo después de lo que le habían hecho por lo que Ace estaba luchando por levantarse pero no podía, estaba todo húmedo y sucio, con sus ropas rasgadas, el piso a su alrededor con agua o más bien orina y rastros de semen, los juguetes sexuales a su lado, los látigos y podía ver las heridas sangrantes en sus brazos.

El corazón de Shun fue como si se detuviera, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era la primera vez que veía una escena tan lamentable y de ese tipo.

-ven chico, mira hacia la cámara – Klaus se acerca levantándole el rostro, Ace aparta la mira, tenía rasguños y su labio partido, sus ojos llorosos, sus mejillas enrojecidas y su cabello sucio, era una imagen muy humillante.

Shun aprieta su mano, se enoja y cambia su expresión, la ira iba incrementando, tanto su padre como Keith se dieron cuenta de su cambio, ellos ya habían visto escenas de ese tipo, era un tipo de tortura que utilizaban el grupo de los Von.

-Saluda pequeño… - Klaus le empuja de nuevo, lo patea.

-¡Aagh! – Ace se queja muy lastimero, Klaus le escupe – es una hermosa obra de arte ¿No lo crees? – menciona

Luego Grell aparece volviendo a patearlo, le escupe y le orina encima para empeorar su situación tan humillante.

-tch… - Shun aprieta sus dientes, no podía seguir viendo le repugnaba.

-Aquí te estaré esperando Shun – le dice al final con una sonrisa, el video termina.

-tch – Shun sale muy furioso

-¡Shun! – Keith lo sigue

-Pues allá me vas a ver – dice Shun, caminando más rápido, le dolía su pecho y a la vez sentía tanta rabia – nos vamos de inmediato.

-¡Shun! ¡Espera! – Keith corre y lo alcanza

-¡suéltame! ¡No puedo dejarle! – Exclama – tengo que buscarlo, Keith

Keith suspira - ¿Quieres calmarte?

-¡No! ¡No puedo! – Exclama – llama a los hombres y vámonos ¡Ya!

-tch… de verdad tú – Keith lo suelta – está bien, pero déjame organizarlo yo

-haz lo que quieras, yo iré directamente por Ace – se va hacia la salida, pide un auto y un arma.

Keith frunce – este chico

El señor Kazami se acerca – no permitas que cometa una locura Keith, nunca lo había visto así ¿Sabes qué clase de relación tiene con ese chico?

-No, solo sé que es su compañero y quería vengarse de él

-todo ese tiempo que estuvo viviendo con él… ¿Es su amigo?

-quizás

-síguelo, recuperen a ese chico y que nadie salga herido

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	13. Capitulo 13

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 13**

* * *

Ace despertó en el mismo lugar, por la mañana lo recogieron y lo llevaron a darle un baño, luego de limpiarlo le dejaron encerrado en un pequeño cuarto, solo había una cama, le colocaron solo una bata y aún no comía.

Klaus entra a la alcoba.

-¿Cómo estás?

Ace no responde, estaba sentado con la cabeza gacha

-ah, ya no estás tan respondón – Klaus se sienta a su lado, le acaricia la mejilla.

-hm… - Aparta su rostro.

-ustedes, de verdad ¿son pareja?

Ace levanta una ceja ¿Por qué esa pregunta? ¿Quizás por eso lo raptaron? ¿Acaso este chico tenía algo con Shun antes? Pero… Shun no es gay, o al menos eso cree.

-hum… - Ace decide responder – él no es nada

-¿Huh? ¿De verdad? ¿No es tu novio?

-No es mi novio…

-tu familia dijo que lo son – sonríe

Ace lo mira nervioso – mi familia

-tranquilo, ellos están bien, de verdad ¿No lo son?

-No… si fuéramos algo ya me habría buscado ¿No? – le dice, aunque un poco decepcionado, porque aunque no fueran nada no puede negar que estuvieran viviendo juntos.

-huh… sí, quizás – Klaus sonríe – entonces si no son nada, puedo aprovechar esta situación – lo empuja contra la cama y le aprisiona

-Ugh… - Ace lo mira a los ojos ¿Qué le pasa a este chico? De verdad le interesan los hombres.

-Sabes, a mí me da igual quien sea, me pareces un chico muy guapo- le acaricia el rostro y le aparta el cabello – no sabes las delicias que puedes sentir junto con un hombre

Ace se ruboriza, deja de mirarlo e intenta apartarse.

-¿No quieres probar? – le susurra y le comienza a besar en el cuello

-Um… déjame – Ace lo empuja un poco pero este mete su mano por debajo de su bata y le aprieta su entrepierna

-¡Ah… uh… no! – Ace se mueve, eso fue raro, nunca otro hombre le había tocado allí y mucho menos de esa manera.

Klaus se le sube encima, le besa el cuello, se acerca lentamente a sus labios pero Ace se resiste, no quería besarlo ¡Imposible!

-Vamos Ace, tienes que experimentarlo, ya que no has hecho esto con Shun, déjame hacerlo yo

Ace se sonroja ¿Por qué su corazón latió tan rápido cuando mencionó a Shun? De hecho, estaba reaccionando a las caricias aunque fuese desagradable para él.

-b-basta… - susurra

-¿hum? ¿Te gusta, eh?- le masturba lentamente, le obliga a girar su rostro lo besaría a la fuerza pero en ese instante tocan a la puerta

-¡Señor Klaus! ¡Urgente! Nos atacan – le dice

Klaus sonríe – entonces ha llegado ¿eh? Parece que mi video surtió efecto y viene a rescatarte –se aleja – aunque no sean nada parece que si te aprecia bastante

Ace lo mira sorprendido, Klaus se va y cierran con seguro.

-ah… - Sus ojos se llenan de agua -¿Vino por él? – se sintió aliviado y a la vez asustado, confundido por lo que le estaba haciendo Klaus y cómo estaba reaccionando ¿Le gustó?

Afuera, Shun se presentó frente a la casa, era igual a la suya, una casa tradicional, exigió entrar y se lo permitieron, luego llegó Keith y los hombres apuntaron hacia la casa.

-¡Nos entregan a Shun o abrimos fuego! Están rodeados – exclama Keith, había ubicado a sus hombres alrededor de la manzana algunos sobre los techos de las casas vecinas.

Shun amenazó a cualquiera que quisiera detenerlo, camina por los pasillos y revisa cada habitación, hasta que se encontró con Grell.

-Dime, llévame donde tienen a Ace – le apunta con el arma en la cabeza

-hum… je – Grell solo sonríe – bien, le entrega una llave y le dice a donde está

Shun no se encuentra con Klaus, Klaus salió por el jardín mientras él por el interior de la casa.

x.x.x

-aah… - Ace se quedó sentado sin saber qué hacer, escucha que tratan de abrir la puerta, unas patadas, el intento de alguien por abrir la puerta, se asusta un poco al escuchar un disparo, seguramente sobre el cerrojo, se acuesta de lado cerrando sus ojos, estaba asustado y ¿Si venían a matarlo?

No…

Shun no pudo abrir la puerta, la llave no era la correcta, en medio de su enojo le dispara al cerrojo, le da una patada y la puerta abre.

Allí lo ve, Ace estaba tan asustado que no podía abrir los ojos – Ace

Ace le escucha, se levanta y lo mira, frunce y camina hacia él – tú idiota – empuña su mano y lo golpea en la mejilla - ¡imbécil! Por tu culpa…

Shun se lamenta, si bien no tenía ganas de devolverle el golpe porque sí fue su culpa, lo colocó en esta situación difícil, solo podía disculparse.

-Yo… lo siento – responde pero a Ace no le importa porque de inmediato lo abraza

-Gracias – le dice Ace abrazándole fuerte y con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-Uh… - Shun le abraza – no… lo siento, arreglaré esto, salgamos de aquí

En ese momento Klaus entra – Ah… ¿Ya se van?

-tch… - Shun lo mira muy molesto

-Creí que no eran nada ¿Por qué tan enojado?

-Es mi compañero

-Ya viste el video, nosotros no nos involucramos con personas por fuera de nuestros grupos y caíste en la trampa de un secuestro, que patético eres Shun

-No tenías que hacer esto

-bien, ya no me importa – se encoge de hombros – solo quería divertirme, quería obtener algo de ti Shun pero… - sonríe – mi interés ha saltado de persona.

-Hm- Shun frunce

-Si ustedes no tienen nada entonces me tomaré el atrevimiento de ir po ti, Ace

-Eh… - Ace levanta una ceja – qué… que dices

-Jum – Klaus sonríe – estabas muy cómodo hace unos momentos

-tch… ¡cierra la boca! – le grita ruborizado

-Les dejaré ir, pero no te descuides chico

-ah… -Shun agarra del brazo a Ace y pasan por el lado de Klaus, pero antes Shun le da un buen golpe en la mejilla tan fuerte que le hace sangrar – no te vuelvas a meter conmigo –le dice y salen de la habitación

-Ah…. – Klaus hace un gesto

Al salir, Keith los espera afuera, entran al vehículo, Shun estaba muy molesto aún y Ace solo se sentía cansado y un poco incómodo por estar solo en bata.

-entonces Shun, lo llevamos a casa por unos días, no sabemos si Klaus vuelva a capturarlo aunque le dejó ir muy fácil.

-solo por unos días, la otra semana comenzamos semestre – responde

-hm… - Ace se recuesta, se sentía raro, cerraba sus ojos y solo recordaba cada escena de lo que le habían hecho, le llevaría tiempo olvidarlo.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Kazami, a Ace le llevaron a bañarse y le entregaron ropa nueva, aunque muy tradicional, una yukata color blanco con detalles de flores de cerezo.

El señor Kazami pidió que llevaran a Ace a su estudio para hablarle, Shun por su lado estaba preocupado, ¿qué le dirá su padre a Ace? Shun también se dio un baño, se cambió de ropa, su traje negro y fue a beber té con Keith.

En el estudio.

-Ace Grit

-Hm…

POV A

Cuando vi al padre de Shun me llevé una gran impresión, son idénticos, es como ver a Shun con 30 años. Su presencia es tan intimidante. ¿Qué clase de familia es esta? A todo esto, sabe mi nombre y apellido.

Me invitó a sentarme y comenzó a hablarme sobre mi familia, conoce a mis padres y eso fue una sorpresa para mí. Me contó que era amigo de mis padres desde la escuela secundaria, que estuvo enamorado de mi madre pero ella no de él, ¿Cómo mi madre no me contó eso? ¿Acaso ya conocía a Shun? Pero parecía que no, entonces el señor Kazami me dijo que él nunca presentó a Shun con ellos pero él si me conoció cuando era solo un bebe.

Me contó que hasta los 10 años de Shun lo llevaba al pueblo a visitar su sitio favorito, la laguna cascada, entonces desde allí todo tuvo sentido para mí.

x.x.x

Shun fue a la habitación que le dieron a Ace, después de haber bebido su té. Encontró a Ace casi dormido, ya había hablado con su padre y quería saber que le había dicho.

-Ace – Shun se sienta en la cama – dime que te dijo

-Me contó sobre su pasado

-¿Te dijo….cuando me llevaba al pueblo?

-si – Ace suspira, lo mira – dijo que siempre ibas al lago

-hum sí, no recordaba pero cuando fuimos en vacaciones me causó nostalgia y recordé algunas cosas, que solía bañarme allí.

-Entonces… - Ace suena un poco decepcionado – todo este tiempo, la niña que recordaba resultaba ser tú

-ah… sí quizás – sonríe

-no es divertido

-¿Por qué?

-¿sabes lo que eso significa? Odié que tuvieras el cabello de "esa" niña, viví todo este tiempo con la esperanza de volver a verla, porque me sentí cautivado y quizás fue la primera vez que me enamoré de alguien a primera vista, me siento tan mal.

-ah… lamento defraudarte – responde, de alguna manera se molestó

-pero ya qué… debo seguir viviendo – se acuesta de lado – y olvidar

-hm claro – Shun se levanta, se sintió decepcionado y no entendía por qué, sí, la persona de los recuerdos de Ace era él pero porqué se sentía tan mal que Ace no quería reconocerlo más.

Ace hace un gesto de tristeza, su corazón latía muy rápido y fuerte mientras más pensaba en el hecho de saber que Shun era esa "niña" – ya basta – susurra para sí mismo

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	14. Capitulo 14

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 14**

* * *

Ace se quedó los días restantes en casa de Shun, se la pasaba caminando por todos lados, observando cada detalle, era una casa muy grande y bonita. Se sentía intimidado a veces cuando veía al padre de Shun o a algunos de los hombres armados.

Shun se la pasaba leyendo o tomando té parecía un anciano, a veces Keith le molestaba incluso a Ace con algún comentario mal intencionado.

Luego de los dos días Ace vuelve a su apartamento, Shun le acompaña para ayudarle a arreglar el desorden que le habían dejado, Shun no se iba a ir todavía, Ace aún no se disculpaba sinceramente por su cabello a estas alturas parecía que no era importante, sino que había un motivo diferente para seguir quedándose en su apartamento y no se daba cuenta.

-¡Imbécil! Mañana hay que volver a clases y no he terminado mis trabajos – Ace buscaba sus apuntes.

-eh… yo tampoco

-todo por estar muy tranquilos en vacaciones y por tu culpa- le dice Ace

-ah… hagamos los trabajos y deja de quejarte, preparé algo de comida

-está bien

Por la noche ambos se sentaron a trabajar

-hmm… que agotador – Ace se estira y se acuesta en el suelo, revisa su teléfono.

-No son muchos los trabajos, solo son cosas introductorias al semestre – Shun también toma un receso.

En el celular, Ace lee un mensaje de su amigo Anubias.

-"Estoy decidido a hacerlo, Ace ¿tú que crees?" – dice el mensaje

-"¿De qué hablas?" – le responde Ace

-"lo que te dije sobre Shun aquel día"

-"…ah" – Ace deja el celular a un lado ¿qué sería lo que le dijo Anubias?

-Aah casi termino ¿Y tú? – le pregunta Shun

-hum… ya me falta poco – Ace sonríe, fue raro, en realidad era una sonrisa falsa.

Su mente estaba tan llena de cosas, las noches en las que estuvo en la casa de Shun tenía pesadillas sobre su secuestro y el daño que le habían ocasionado, una noche lloró y su llanto fue tan fuerte que Shun despertó y fue con él, le preguntó qué le ocurría pero él no iba a admitir que era por lo que le había pasado, Shun lo suponía. Le hizo compañía y solo así podía seguir durmiendo tranquilo. Poco a poco lo fue superando pero ahora estaba pensando en algo más.

El semestre inició, la vida de ambos siguió normalmente, discutían pero ya no era como antes, no se golpeaban, solo eran gritos, a veces Ace le molestaba mucho que Keith llegara al apartamento sin invitación también le molestó cuando Shun invitó a Alice a pasar por el apartamento para hacer un trabajo, ahora todos sus compañeros se enteraron de que viven juntos y ya no había motivos para molestar a Shun en la universidad, parecía que la batalla la había ganado el pelinegro.

Era viernes por la mañana.

-Ace, mañana es la fiesta en casa de Juli ¿Vendrás? - le pregunta Milu, los tres amigos estaban en la cafetería almorzando.

-creo que sí – responde Ace

-¿Podrías decirle a Shun que vaya? – le dice Anubias un poco serio

-hmm – Ace lo mira - ¿por qué?

-jajaja – Milu ríe – vamos Ace, Anubias ya te lo dijo y yo ya lo sé.

-ah ¿de verdad? – Ace finge sorpresa

La verdad era que Anubias cuando estaba borracho le confesó a Ace que le gustaba Shun, que en realidad desde que lo vio se enamoró de él, Anubias se considera bisexual y no le importa admitirlo.

-Sí, Anubias quiere decírselo mañana en la fiesta.

-hm Shun no es gay ¿Crees que te va a aceptar? – le pregunta Ace, se sentía un poco inquieto con respecto al tema.

-No me importa - responde Anubias – si me rechaza, al menos habré dado un paso y quizás exista la posibilidad de que me acepte en un futuro.

-¿Tan seguro? – le dice Ace en tono de burla, un poco retador.

-sí, siempre obtengo lo que quiero y lo sabes – le dice Anubias muy confiado.

-ja… - Ace gira sus ojos, no termina de comer – está bien, le diré y haz lo que quieras – se va un poco molesto ni siquiera le importó no fingir.

-Uh ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunta Milu

Anubias suspira – parece que alguien no le gusta mi idea pero tampoco le importa

-Hum – Milu toma de su jugo -¿Celoso?

Ambos ríen.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	15. Capitulo 15

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 15**

* * *

Ace regresa al apartamento, luego llega Shun

No le iba a decir de inmediato sobre la fiesta, en realidad no quería hacerlo

-hum, no hay salsa de tomate – dice Shun revisando la nevera

-Iré a comprarla – responde Ace

-Oh bueno

Ace sale, así era mejor.

En ese momento Keith llega de visita – Shun, mi vida – le abraza

-Ah… otra vez tú aquí ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunta Shun

-vi a ese chico salir y casi me asesina con la mirada

-Si llegas aquí como si nada y solo para molestarnos

-hm hablas como si estuvieran casados – se burla

-ja dejas las tonterías – Shun lo aleja, no le estaba dejando preparar la comida

-¿Qué haces aquí aún entonces?

-Ya te dije que tiene que disculparse

Keith ríe – Shun, tu cabello ya ha vuelto a crecer, le preparas la comida y hacen los trabajos juntos, dime la verdad, te sientes culpable o quieres ser su esposa – se burla otra vez

-¿De qué hablas? Tengo que escuchar una disculpa inicial suya – Shun lo mira – tal vez me sienta un poco culpable…

Keith hace un gesto – ven – le agarra del brazo y lo empuja contra la cama – tu padre me mataría si intentara robarte un beso

-¿Ah? – Shun intenta alejarlo – déjame, le diré a mi padre que te corte allí abajo – se burla

-Ah jaja, Shun… ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir viviendo así? No es bueno, tienes que esperar cuando llegue el momento de que debas casarte con una alemana

-Hmm… no me hables de eso

-A tu padre no le importa mucho, es a tu madre quien quiere verte casado con una alemana y con lindos hijos rubios de ojos azules como ella

-Ya lo sé, que ese es el deseo de mi madre

-¿Cuál es el tuyo? Sería una lástima que alguien te robara tu pureza y no puedas casarte como ella lo tiene dispuesto, no solo mi tío me mataría sino mi tía.

Shun se ríe bajito – ya cállate Keith, no me interesa ese asunto, eso está muy lejos de suceder aún – Shun mira a un lado

-¿Por qué? – Se le acerca – sabes que Klaus ya no va por ti

-Ja… - Shun lo mira - ¿Qué quieres para que te vayas?

-Quiero besarte ¿Me dejas hacerlo? Estoy seguro de que estos labios son intocables – le dice con una sonrisita

-Ah… - Shun asiente – hueles a marihuana Keith, haz lo que quieras, luego se lo contaré a mi padre y así…

Justo en ese instante Ace entra - ¡Otra vez tú aquí! – exclama, en realidad los vio por unos segundos y luego decidió gritar, se sintió irritado por aquella escenita.

-Ah… ya llegaste – Keith sonríe – acabas de interrumpir mi momento sagrado

-Lárgate, solo vienes a fastidiar – Ace camina hacia la pequeña cocineta, saca las cosas que compró entre ellas la salsa de tomate, guarda algunas cosas en la nevera.

-Bueno – Keith se aleja – Shun, cuida bien esos labios, quiero ser yo el primero en tocarlos – le dice Keith con burla y obviamente con una doble intensión.

-¡Ya vete Keith! – exclama Shun, se va hacia el baño, estaba totalmente avergonzado, muy rojo por culpa de Keith y sus comentarios ¿Por qué tenía que decir eso frente a Ace?

Ace se acuesta en el suelo de lado, no quería estar allí pero tenía mucha hambre y de hecho ahora en su mente solo estaba esa escena de Shun ruborizado con el rubio encima suyo ¿Qué pretendían?

Shun prepara la comida en silencio, comieron y luego Ace sale del apartamento sin un rumbo fijo o decir algo. El pelinegro se coloca a leer.

Regresa alrededor de las 10 de la noche, a esa hora le dijo a Shun que fuera a la fiesta de Juli, Shun solo aceptó ir y Ace solo se enojó pero no se lo demostró.

x.x.x

El sábado, durante toda la mañana y la tarde Ace no estuvo en el apartamento, se fue cuando llegó un paquete y este era para Shun, se trataba de un regalo anónimo algo cursi. Shun creyó que era de Klaus, que estaba empezando a moverse nuevamente pero esta vez detrás de Ace. Pero la nota decía que era para él y algo como "Dejará de ser un secreto" que le dejó un poco confundido.

Ace supo de inmediato que era un regalo de Anubias, una ridícula caja de chocolates ¿Qué clase de estúpido le regala chocolates a un hombre? Pensó Ace, pero "Más estúpido es Shun" que solo se echó a reír y estuvo muy agradecido por el regalo, el pelinegro creyó que era de Keith después de leer la nota.

POV S

Estuvo por fuera todo el día, me pregunto a donde se habrá ido y si habrá comido ¿Por qué debo preocuparme por eso? A demás se fue justo cuando abrí esa caja de chocolates, no debería pensar que sea de Klaus pero de Keith no es su estilo, por un instante creí que sería de Ace como una muestra de disculpa, pero tampoco creo que sea su estilo. Se notaba que él sabía algo y no me quiso decir.

Por la noche, Ace regresó y se cambió, yo también lo hice y cuando estábamos listos salimos rumbo a la dichosa fiesta de Juli, yo nunca he ido a ese tipo de fiestas puesto que no debía involucrarme pero ya estoy demasiado.

Al llegar, el amigo de Ace, Milu es quien nos lleva a recorrer el sitio. ¡Vaya! Al parecer esa tal Juli es de una familia con mucho dinero, el sitio era realmente grande, había piscinas y artistas tocando en un escenario y muchos mayordomos.

-¡Hey Chicos, vengan, tenemos una mesa reservada solo para nosotros, también le dije a Alice que se nos uniera, aceptó cuando le dije que tu vendrías Shun – Milu me sonríe, era extraño que se comportara tan bien conmigo.

-¿Por qué tan amable conmigo Milu? – le pregunté

-Ah, es que queremos disculparnos contigo por todo, seamos buenos compañeros a partir de ahora ¿va? – responde

-A mí no me metas en eso – responde Ace siguiendo su camina por delante de nosotros, ese chico de verdad es un engreído sin remedio.

-Jajaja bueno, Ace no pero nosotros sí, tanto Anubias como yo.

Milu y yo caminamos hacia la mesa, mientras me cuenta que la fiesta era de los padres de Juli que celebraban el grado de su hija y decidieron celebrarlo en grande invitando a compañeros de la facultad, de verdad era mucha gente, esta clase de lujos no son los que se daría mi padre.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	16. Capitulo 16

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 16**

* * *

POV A

No entendía porque estaba tan aburrido, era una fiesta, me gustan las fiestas, me gusta tomar alcohol y divertirme con mis amigos, pero en estos momentos simplemente no me sentía bien.

Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa, miré a Anubias y desde allí me comencé a sentir muy tenso, no podía demostrarles que estaba aburrido o enojado sin ninguna razón, solo me senté a beber mientras los escuchaba a ellos conversar.

-Shun es increíble que hayas venido a una fiesta del grupo – le dice Anubias con una cara tan estúpida, de verdad ¿Mi amigo era esa clase de persona? No, este Anubias no es el mismo de antes. Aunque bueno, solo nos veíamos en las clases de relleno que nos tocaban juntos y en fiestas y bares, en realidad no sabía mucho de su vida en la universidad y personal.

-Ah sí, supongo que debo relacionarme un poco más con ustedes – responde Shun, otro estúpido fingiendo lo que no es, él es el maldito hijo de una familia de la mafia, sabe pelear, sabe usar un arma y además tiene tanto dinero como la familia que organizó esta fiesta, incluso más.

-Al fin me haces caso Shun - le dice Alice, que chica más pomposa, siempre sonriendo y tan amable ¿Acaso no tiene problemas? Seguramente está enamorada de Shun y jamás se lo ha dicho.

Anubias se le veía tan sonriente, por lo menos debería fingir y que no se notara su aspecto de idiota enamorado ¡Ah, qué rayos!

Ellos hablaban con Shun de cosas tan triviales, me sentí por fuera de la conversación, era como si me hubieran reemplazo por Shun, pero yo sabía que no se trataba de eso, se trataba de Anubias deseando establecer un acercamiento no precisamente de amistad con Shun y Milu solo servía de un paladín.

Transcurrió una hora más, el alcohol definitivamente no me estaba haciendo mucho efecto, así que decidí levantarme de la silla dispuesto a irme a mi apartamento, pero justo en ese momento anuncian algo desde el escenario.

-¡Ahora les presentaremos a uno de nuestros talentos de la facultad! ¡Nuestro compañero Anubias y su grupo tocaran una canciones para animar aún más esta noche! – Todos aplauden, Ace suspira, él sabía que Anubias tenía un grupo de música dedicados a hacer covers de canciones para eventos pero no esperaba que tocarían, le gustaba por supuesto así que decidió quedarse un rato más. La cosa se volvió más incómoda cuando Anubias subió al escenario.

-Buenas noches todos, esta noche es muy especial para mí y para nuestra compañera, primero quiero felicitarla y dedicarle una canción, y la segunda canción será dedicada a la persona de la cual estoy enamorado

-Ohhh – todos exclaman y aplauden

-¿Anubias tiene novia? – pregunta Alice sorprendida y con una sonrisa

-No tiene, él se confesará hoy – responde Milu –

-¿En público? – pregunta Shun, Milu sonríe

-No, ese no es su estilo, solo interpretará la canción y luego más tarde buscará a esa persona

Ace suspira – eso es estúpido – susurra

-No es estúpido – responde Shun – no sabía que ustedes tenían ese encanto para atraer chicas de esa manera – se ríe

-También me ha sorprendido – dice Alice – Espero que le acepten su confesión

-Sí, eso esperamos todos – responde Milu sonriendo como tonto, para no delatar tanto.

-tch… "pero, qué imbéciles todos" – piensa Ace, ahora sí quería irse pero debía quedarse por lo menos a escuchar las canciones para que los demás no sospecharan.

Anubias termina su primera canción, luego anuncia la segunda. Todos aplauden, algunas chicas esperaban que la canción fuera dedicada a ellas.

Comienza la canción, Ace la reconoce de inmediato.

"De regreso a casa camine contigo

Nuestro silencio nos unía

Día a día vivíamos sin preocupaciones

Me perdía con solo ver tu sonrisa"

Se trataba de "Precious Love", Ace se enoja mucho pero no lo demuestra, esa es su favorita y Anubias lo sabía, porque Ace les había contado sobre la "niña" de la laguna y que cuando volviera a verla le dedicaría esa canción, no podía ser una coincidencia que ese bastardo estuviera usando esa canción para dedicársela a Shun. Creyó que quizás, Anubias sabía que Shun era de quien hablaba Ace cuando estaba pequeño, pero no… era imposible que Anubias supiera eso, él no les había contado nada para evitar la vergüenza de que se había equivocado al estar creyendo toda su vida que esa niña era mujer y al final resultó ser el estúpido de Shun.

No, no podía seguir allí sintiéndose la peor persona y fuera de lugar.

-Chicos, debo irme – menciona levantándose

-¿Eh, tan, tan pronto? – pregunta Milu

-Sí – Ace responde secamente y se aleja sin más.

-Um… - Shun lo ve irse -¿Qué le pasa?

-Ah jeje creo que no se siente bien – dice Alice

-Creo que se enojó – dice Milu

-¿Por qué? – Pregunta la chica

-Jaja no pensé que Anubias elegiría esa canción, esa es la favorita de Ace – lo dije con una sonrisa tonta.

-Oh, entonces… ¿Acaso la persona que le gusta a Anubias es la misma que a Ace? Digo, si se ha ido enojado porque Anubias escogió su canción favorita para dedicarla – dice Alice

-Creo que se trata de eso – responde Shun – digo, ha estado actuando extraño como si supiera algo

Milu hace un gesto quedándose mirando a Shun – Ah… sí, es extraño – dentro de su mente se preguntaba si Alice tenía razón en lo que dijo.

-Seguramente se sentía mal, de hecho…

POV S

Desde ayer por la tarde ha estado actuando muy raro, ¿Acaso desde que Keith se fue del apartamento? No, debo estar equivocado, pero definitivamente es algo que tiene que ver conmigo, no estuvo en todo el día, como si no quisiera verme, lo sé porque al menos discutiría conmigo.

-Shun – Milu me llama la atención ya que me dio distraído

-Ah, sí, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Quieres venir conmigo un momento? Es para ayudar a Anubias – me guiña el ojo, concluí que quizás la persona a la que Anubias se confesaría sería a Alice, digo. Alice tampoco es una chica de las que le guste ir a fiestas pero ella accedió a venir solo porque yo venía, y estos chicos solo querían atraer a Alice. Digo, tiene sentido.

-Ya volvemos Alice – le dice Milu sonriendo, yo también sonrió.

Caminamos hasta el escenario, entonces de pronto Milu desaparece.

-¡Shun! – Anubias me llama, me pide que le acompañe al otro lado de la fiesta, necesitaba decirme algo importante, no sé porque tuve el presentimiento de que tenía que ver con Ace, la verdad es lo único que tengo en mi mente desde que se fue.

-Shun, le pedí a Ace que te trajera porque quiero… - sabía que era por Ace pero ¿Qué más? – tengo que confesarte algo

-Ah… - de alguna manera, imaginé lo que me iba a decir y efectivamente fue eso.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi me gustaste, para cubrir mis sentimientos me comporté de esa manera pero yo de verdad, estoy enamorado de ti – sonríe, mirándome a los ojos, era sincero con sus palabras.

-Me disculpo por haber sido un cretino y que por nuestra culpa cortaras tu cabello, para mi eres muy guapo así.

Sus palabras son tan amables, yo... pero yo, no las quiero escuchar con su voz, no sé qué decirle, mis ojos de pronto se llenan de agua sin explicación alguna.

-Yo… Anubias – siento que mi voz se va a quebrar

-De verdad me gustas y no voy a pedirte que me respondas enseguida –

Es demasiado amable, suspiro profundamente para intentar esclarecer mis pensamientos.

-Yo… no soy gay, bueno… - ¿Qué? ¿Eso es lo primero que le digo? Bueno, es algo. En realidad no lo sé, me siento conmovido por su confesión pero algo está muy mal, algo no encaja y poco a poco estoy dándome cuenta – pero… no sé qué decirte Anubias – parece que solo estoy soltando palabras al azar.

-No estás obligado a decirme algo Shun, ¿Me darías la oportunidad de conquistarte?

.Uh… je – sonrío un poco tonto, no quería defraudarlo ni tampoco quería aceptar sus sentimientos, a mi él no me gusta, es solo un compañero y es una gran sorpresa que me diga eso.

-seamos solo amigos, esto me ha tomado por sorpresa porque tú… nunca te dirigiste a mí de una forma tan amable, es más, ni hablábamos, ni una señal.

-Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento, solo actuaba así porque Ace me lo pedía, nos lo pedía que te molestáramos.

-… - ¿Ace?

Tenía que mencionarlo para que mi cabeza volviera a pensar en él, ¿Acaso ese imbécil sabía que Anubias se me confesaría? ¿Acaso por eso… por eso estuvo tan aislado y enojado? ¿Q-que significa eso? ¿Qué… quiere decir… todo esto, la indiferencia, el obsequio de los chocolates, su ausencia por todo el día, la canción… la canción? ¡Rayos!

-¡Ah! Tengo que irme – le digo a Anubias sin pensarlo mucho, él me mira sorprendido – lo siento Anubias, yo… tengo que pensar – me alejo lentamente y camino hacia la multitud de gente, paso por la mesa e ignoro que Milu y Alice me llaman, tengo que salir de allí, tengo que regresar.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	17. Capitulo 17

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 17**

* * *

En realidad Ace no se fue al apartamento, se fue al malecón y compro unos pastelitos, se sentó en la banca para ver el paisaje nocturno, las luces, los barcos a la lejanía, el sonido de las olas y el viento.

Quería sentirse tranquilo, pensaba desgraciadamente en esa estúpida canción y en Shun, ¿Desde cuándo esa era la única cosa en su mente?

Eso de vivir juntos le estaba afectando muchísimo, él no es así, estuvo un rato allí sentado hasta que alguien se sienta a su lado, por un momento creyó que sería el bastardo ese de Klaus o el fastidioso de Keith, pero se sorprendió al ver a Shun-

-No estabas en el apartamento, así que pensé que estarías aquí – le dice sonriendo, Shun se notaba un poco nervioso pero aun así lograba verse como si estuviera muy tranquilo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería saber que te ocurre

-Hm, no me pasa nada, no seas metiche, estabas en la fiesta porque te fuiste

-¿Lo sabías verdad? – le pregunta directamente

-¿Saber qué? – pregunta como si no supiera

-Que Anubias se me confesaría

-ah… él lo dijo, no es asunto mío – Ace gira sus ojos, se estaba irritando y Shun se da cuenta.

Shun sonríe – fue raro, en realidad fue muy amable

-Hmm – Ace frunce, no podía ocultar su incomodidad ¿Por qué tenía que estar él aquí cuando ya se estaba tranquilizando?

-Me pareció lindo así que le dije que podíamos intentarlo – dice Shun

-¿Ah? – Ace lo mira confundido

-Sí, él es guapo y amable, sería la primera vez que acepto la confesión de alguien – ríe suavemente creo que Keith estará enojado, no será el primero, le daré unos días a Anubias.

-¿Quieres callarte? – murmura Ace

-No pienso callarme, hasta que me digas que te pasa

-Cierra tu maldita boca – le dice sin mirarlo

Shun frunce – eres un idiota, si tienes algo que decir ¡Dilo! – exclama Shun, de verdad este chico le estaba sacando de quicio ¿Acaso no notaba que todo lo que le estaba diciendo era mentira y solo para provocarle?

Ace también frunce, lo mira y recuerda esas palabras de Keith que le hicieron hervir la sangre ¿Por qué ahora? 'Quiero ser yo el primero en tocarlos'. Recuerda justo esa frase e instintivamente se acerca a Shun y le da un beso sobre sus labios.

Shun se sorprende, fue muy rápido, como cuando un niño tímido le da un beso en la mejilla a una niña muy bonita que le gusta.

Ace se coloca de pie y se va corriendo, su rostro estaba muy rojo, no podía verlo a la cara.

-Ah… - Shun se ruboriza, su corazón latía muy rápido ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Qué significa? Sentía ese cosquilleo en sus labios, solo fue un roce pero fue él, el bastardo le acaba de dar su primer y único beso hasta ahora ¿Cómo se atreve?

-¡Ese idiota! – exclama ruborizado

Ace llegó a su apartamento, se cambió de ropa y se acostó en su futon, todo lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo –diablos, ¿Qué hice? Eso fue impulsivo – susurra avergonzado – Ahora cómo lo veré a la cara ¿Por qué hice eso? ¿El alcohol? Soy un tonto

Intenta dormirse, más tarde Shun llega, Ace aún estaba despierto pero fingía estar dormido.

Shun se cambia de ropa, suelta su cabello y apaga las luces, no iban a dormir tranquilos, no después de aquello.

-Ace – Shun se acerca, se agacha y se acuesta a su lado.

Ace se vuelve a mirarlo, nota su rostro y cómo el cabello cae sobre sus hombros, es muy hermoso, no le dice nada, impulsivamente agarrar un mechón de su cabello deslizándolo suavemente en su mano.

-hum – Shun hace un gesto confundido, tampoco diría nada, se acerca un poco más a su rostro.

-Huele bien – dice Ace, refiriéndose a él, le mira a los ojos.

-…- Shun sonríe un poco y Ace queda completamente cautivado, le acaricia al lado de rostro y lo acerca, le besa, pero esta vez un beso de verdad, tocaron sus labios por más tiempo y luego abrieron sus bocas para besarse profundamente.

-Ngh… - Ace se voltea completamente y Shun se deja llevar, se acuesta y le acaricia su mejilla, se besan cada vez más profundo, entreabrían sus bocas para tomar aliento y continúan besándose, tan dulce, tan erótico, no podían separarse y sabían que si continuaban no iban a terminar con solo besarse.

Shun no tiene experiencia pero Ace sí, era quien más se dejaba llevar y Shun se sentía muy curioso por lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Hmm…. Ah – Shun se aleja - …ah…

Ace se sonroja, no dicen nada, lo abraza y vuelve a besarlo, era irresistible, como si quisiera desahogar toda su frustración, se besaban cada vez más agresivo justo como cuando discutían y terminaban golpeándose.

-Hmm…. Ah – Ace le muerde su labio

-Ugh – Shun gime

Ace no quería detenerse, si no paraba se iba a poner extraño allí abajo, pero parecía que no le importaba y quería eso, se sentía bien, pero Shun se comenzaba a sentir incomodo, lo aleja.

-Basta – le dice y se levanta, se va a la cama.

Ace estaba duro, al final si se puso. Quería continuar pero claramente Shun no, tampoco podía quedarse así. Se levantó y fue al baño, debía aliviar su excitación ¿Cómo es que se había puesto así con solo un beso? Y más con el beso de un hombre.

Shun se cubrió completamente con la sábana, estaba sonrojado y su corazón no paraba de latir tan rápido y fuerte, estaba asustado, notó que Ace estaba reaccionando y no podía continuar, por eso se alejó, estaría rompiendo la costumbre de su familia.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	18. Capitulo 18

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 18**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando Ace despertó, Shun ya no estaba, ni siquiera le había dejado desayuno.

Ace toma un baño, no quería preparar nada solo pensaba en lo de anoche, se sentía tan raro y culpable de que ahora Shun no estuviera. ¿Acaso se fue de verdad por eso? Creo que era obvio que sí pero ¿volverá?

Ace se acostó a ver televisión pero no podía dejar de pensar en él, comenzaba a convertirse en una obsesión, quería que estuviera allí, al llegar la noche se dio cuenta de que definitivamente no iba a volver por ese día.

Decidió salir y tratar de olvidar, quizás lo de anoche lo hizo por curiosidad y porque hacía tiempo que no tenía sexo o deseaba a alguien. Fue a un bar y a las once de la noche pudo conseguir compañía, había tomado mucho, se fue con una chica a su apartamento, al entrar esperaba ver a Shun pero solo encontró la soledad, la chica no tardó nada en ponerse cómoda.

-ven aquí cariño – le dice la chica acostada en la cama, Ace se le sube encima, la besa y ella le corresponde, pero había algo mal, en su mente solo se imaginaba a Shun, deja de besarla y la mira, no podía hacerlo así – date la vuelta

-¿Hum? Claro cariño, deja y me desnudo.

Ace intenta excitarse mirando su cuerpo pero no podía reaccionar, así que cierra sus ojos y termina por recordar el beso con Shun, imaginando su rostro, su cabello, su aroma y la sensación de sus labios. Estaba volviéndose loco, cuando estuvieron listos ambos.

Ace le tira la sabana sobre su cabeza, la chica solo levantó su trasero totalmente dispuesta y lista.

Ace solo veía su trasero y su espalda baja, había cubierto de su cintura hacia arriba, en su mente solo imaginaba a Shun, agarro la cintura de la desconocida y le penetró, gime, no abrió sus ojos solo se imaginó que tenía a Shun bajo su control, no lo entendía, sentía tanto deseo por tenerlo.

¿Desde cuándo?

Desde que descubrió que Shun era la persona de la laguna, sus deseos se hicieron más intensos, él siempre había imaginado con tener el cuerpo de aquella persona de la laguna.

Quería sostener ese cabello y jalarle mientras le penetraba y se corría dentro, era una fantasía con la que siempre jugaba. Saber que ahora tenía tan cerca a esa persona solo le encendió esa fantasía.

La chica gemía tan deliciosamente, le gustaba lo agresivo que estaba siendo Ace, pero luego deja de disfrutarlo.

-Ah… Shun – escucha los gemidos de Ace, él estaba mencionando a otra persona y eso la hirió, solo la estaba usando.

Luego de que Ace se vino, tiró el condón en algún lugar y se fue al baño.

La chica recogió sus ropas, se vistió y lo esperó.

Al salir, la chica lo golpea.

-Solo me usaste para imaginar que era otra persona y más un chico

-Ja y tú me usaste para complacer tu vagina, ahora lárgate, no te obligue

-Ja… jum – La chica se va

Ace suspira, se acuesta e intenta dormir ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

x.x.x

En casa de los Kazami

Por la mañana, Shun se arregló para ir a clases, solo tendría dos clases con Ace, no quería verlo, evitaría mirarlo a los ojos o hablarle, mantenerse lejos y le pediría ayuda a Alice.

Shun no se fue únicamente por lo del beso sino porque su padre lo mandó a llamar, su madre había regresado y ella tenía una agenda preparada para Shun.

-Shun – su madre lo llama antes de que se fuera a clases.

-¿Si madre?

-Hoy tienes tu primera lección de alemán avanzado

-creo que ya lo domino con solo el principiante e intermedio – responde

-No, el avanzado son cosas más técnicas.

-hm bueno ¿A qué hora?

-Tres de la tarde

-Faltaré a unas clases

-No importa, esto es más importante, en tres semanas llegaran de visita los Schulz, el señor y la señora, debes saber comportarte, luego decidiremos si sus hijas vienen o tú vas.

-hmm… son dos hijas ¿Cómo voy a elegir?

-Todavía no pienses en eso, les conocerás durante un mes y el compromiso no será por ahora.

-Bien

Shun no va a clases, al llegar se coloca a hablar con Alice, ve muy rápido a Ace entrar al salón y finge que no lo ha visto.

Ace no le quita la mirada de encima, tenía que disimular por lo menos.

Tenía que encontrar el momento para hablarle.

Luego de clases, Ace quiso acercarse pero Anubias se le adelantó.

-Oye Shun, le traje esto – Anubias le da un regalo, era un libro nuevo.

Shun se sorprende, recuerda que este chico aún no ha recibido una respuesta a su confesión y estaba en modo de conquista.

-ah, gracias Anubias

-¿podemos hablar un rato? – le dice

Shun acepta con tal de no hablar con Ace.

-hm… - Ace frunce al verlos salir juntos, recordó que Shun le dijo que sí había aceptado la propuesta de Anubias, aunque él no sabía que eso era una mentira, aun así se sintió muy triste.

No pudo hablar con Shun, ni siquiera entró a la clase de 3 PM. De verdad lo está evitando, entonces no va a volver al apartamento.

POV A

Ese idiota…

Volví a mi apartamento y noté que las cosas de Shun ya no estaban ¿Acaso había llegado para llevarse sus cosas? Me senté en el suelo, en silencio, me sentía tan solo ¿Por qué? Me sentía tan rechazado, ignorado ¿Hice mal al hacer aquello? Pero… él no se negó desde el inicio, justo me rechazó cuando apenas me estaba poniendo ¿Acaso fue por eso? ¿Qué rayos? ¡Necesito que me diga!

Mi corazón latía tan intranquilo, me dolía el pecho ¿Estoy tan enamorado de él? ¿Esto es amor? Es tan doloroso, tan sofocante…

-ah… - muerdo mi labio y siento que voy a llorar, de hecho lo hago. Soy tan patético llorando por ese chico.

Pero… solo ha sido dos días… lo extraño ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

Pasó una semana, él siempre estaba fuera de mi alcance, no podía soportarlo más, tengo que ir directamente a su casa.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	19. Capitulo 19

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 19**

* * *

El día domingo, Ace salió de su apartamento, se puso una chaqueta, ese día hacía mucho frío, se colocó un gorro y unas gafas oscuras, la verdad no quería que lo reconocieran mucho menos que Klaus lo descubriera, mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Shun.

x.x.x

Cuando estuvo muy cerca, vio varios autos y hombres uniformados, tenía que dejarse ver para que no sospecharan, ojala lo recordaran.

Se quitó sus gafas y caminó hacia la entrada.

Una mujer sale, Ace se detiene estaban a tan solo 60 centímetros.

-Uh, ¿Quién eres? – pregunta la mujer

-Ah… - Ace se sorprende, era una mujer demasiado hermosa, cabello rubio y ojos como los de Shun, no el color, los de ellas eran azules parecía extranjera – yo… soy compañero de Shun.

-¿Huh? – La mujer levanta una ceja – mi hijo nunca ha traído compañeros a casa

-¿Su hijo?- Ace entiende de inmediato, ella es la madre de Shun, se ruboriza, estaba tan avergonzado – sí, lo siento, yo vine por mi cuenta.

-hm bueno – la mujer sigue su camino, entra al vehículo.

Ace suspira, de verdad los padres de Shun son tan intimidantes.

No lo dejan entrar

-Pero… soy su compañero

-necesita de una invitación para entrar

-¿Ah? – Ace frunce, había perdido tiempo viniendo hasta allí.

-¡Oh! ¿Ace? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Se trataba de Keith que llegaba en su motocicleta, se baja y envuelve su brazo alrededor -¿vienes a ver a Shun?

-hm… algo así

-¿Algún trabajo de la universidad? – Keith no sabía nada aún, Shun ni siquiera había hablado con él.

-Eh… sí – responde Ace esperando que con eso le dejaran pasar.

-Entra conmigo, Shun debe estar tomando té como siempre.

x.x.x

Shun estaba tomando té, ya casi terminaba, al hacerlo salió al jardín entonces ve a Keith entrando con Ace.

-Rayos… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – susurra Shun un poco molesto

No quería hablar con Ace, no quería escucharlo ni mucho menos verlo, quería simplemente alejarse para concentrarse en los asuntos de la familia.

-¡Hey Shun! – Exclama Keith – mira a quien me encontré en la entrada

Ace camina junto a Keith sin despegar la mirada sobre Shun, al estar cerca Shun retrocede.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – exclama Shun

-oh… están de pelea, bueno adiós – dice Keith, se va hacia dentro pero en realidad iba a chismosear.

-me has estado evitando y quería saber por qué, o bueno si fue por lo de aquella noche

Shun suspira – hablemos por acá, sígueme – Shun se va hacia la parte trasera del jardín, Ace le sigue, él estaba nervioso en realidad. Ni siquiera había pensado en lo que le iba a decir.

-bien, simplemente me aburrí de estar allí – le dice Shun

-hum… justo despues de aquello – se pregunta Ace

-Ace deja de hablar de eso, te voy a pedir que lo olvides

-¿Eh?

-Verás, fue un error y lo sabes – lo dice sin verlo a los ojos

Ace frunce – no fue un error

-"basta" – Shun piensa – "no digas nada por favor, déjalo así"

-yo… desde que supe que tú eras la persona de la laguna, me he sentido tan raro. Sabes, esa persona siempre fue como una fantasía, siempre soñé con volver a ver a esa persona y… que fueras tú fue muy extraño

Shun lo mira, lo escucha.

-Esa persona seguramente fue mi primer amor y eras tú ¿cómo crees que me iba a sentir?

-tú… dijiste que no te importaba

-¡pero no fue así! Me obsesioné, al fin pude ver a la persona de la laguna, no sabes todas las escenas y fantasías que tuve, la ilusión de tener a esa persona – Ace muerde su labio, sus ojos se estaban colocando aguados por el agua.

Shun lo nota y se siente un poco mal, la verdad comprendía a lo que Ace se refería pero ¿Qué era lo que quería?

-yo… tú, Shun – gaguea un poco, estaba de verdad nervioso – me gustas – le dice

Shun hace un gesto de lastima, sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho – ah…

-tenía que decírtelo y sé que aceptaste la confesión de Anubias pero yo

-No – Shun lo interrumpe – es mentira lo que te dije, yo no acepté nada

-eh…

-pero… Ace, no puede ser

-¿Hum?

-yo no puedo aceptar tu confesión – le responde con firmeza, pero internamente estaba dolido, tenía que ser fuerte y saber cómo fingir.

-tú y yo no podemos tener una relación más que de compañeros, no necesito tu disculpa ya, este juego se terminó, lo siento – le dice y al verlo otra vez a los ojos, Ace ya tenía unas lágrimas deslizándose por su mejilla.

-Ugh – Shun se resiste a ceder ante su mirada – ya… vete

-ahg… - Ace limpia su mejilla y desvía su mirada – yo… - de pronto se molesta -¡Eres un imbécil! – Le grita – ¡Yo jamás te pedí que te metieras en mi vida, entras y la vuelves un desastre y luego de hacerme daño, escapas! ¡Eres un…! – Ace intentaba no llorar pero era inútil, casi se ahoga con su llanto - ¡Un maldito cobarde! ¡Yo jamás te pedí que te metieras conmigo! ¡Es tu culpa! – exclama

-Ah… ya basta – Shun no podía seguir viéndolo y escuchándolo, le dolía verlo así, tenía razón en todo lo que decía -¡Vete ya!

-tch… - Ace le lanza una mirada de dolor y se da vuelta, saliendo corriendo de allí, estaba muy molesto y triste.

-Ah… - Shun suspira profundamente, se lleva su mano a su pecho, sentía como un peso enorme caía sobre él, corre hacia su habitación y al llegar se deja caer, se agacha cubriendo su boca, no, no, no podía llorar ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Acaso le quiere igual? Comienza a llorar, no pudo aguantarlo.

Ace llegó a su apartamento, se arrojó a la cama cubriendo su rostro con la almohada, lloraba tan fuerte, era increíble que estuviera llorando por todas las cosas que le dijo a Shun, le dolió más el rechazo o la indiferencia de Shun ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Tenía que olvidarlo? ¿Cómo iba a volver a su vida normal? Por culpa de ese imbécil ahora no sabe cómo era su vida antes de él.

Ambos se lamentaron pero debían continuar, aunque no muy felices.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	20. Capitulo 20

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 20**

* * *

Shun se ocupó de los asuntos de conocer a las alemanas junto con su madre, no estaba muy animado y su padre lo notaba pero él no interferiría en eso.

El señor Kazami había visto a Shun discutir con Ace hace unos días, él y Keith los escucharon y en ocasiones hablaban del tema pensaban 'Shun debe ser capaz de resolverlo él solo'.

Por otro lado, Ace se mantuvo muy distante de sus compañeros, no era el mismo de antes, siempre lucía decaído y sonríe solo cuando era necesario pero no era una sonrisa real. Cada vez que regresaba a su apartamento quería irse porque le recordaba a Shun, cuando lo veía cocinar, cuando comían, cuando le veía hacer el aseo y quejarse porque no le ayudaba, cuando lavaba su ropa y veía su cabello y sobre todo cuando discutían, reía bajito cuando recordaba los golpes que se dieron.

De verdad, Shun se había grabado en su memoria y no parecía querer salir.

Sus amigos se dieron cuenta y Ace tuvo que decirles la verdad, Anubias se molestó muchísimo, discutieron un poco pero al final Anubias le dijo

-"Sabes Ace, cuando le dije a Shun que estaba enamorado de él, no me dijo nada, cuando dije tu nombre noté como su expresión cambiaba, luego dijo que se iba y se fue corriendo, seguramente a buscarte"

Ace pensó en lo que le dijo Anubias, esa misma noche fue cuando le besó ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera hecho? Seguirían como antes, entonces Shun seguiría viviendo con él hasta que se disculpara por lo de su cabello, ahora entendía porque no se disculpaba con Shun, no quería que se fuera.

Los días pasaron, las semanas, el mes entero, ninguno de los dos se hablaba.

-Chicos, su compañero Shun no estará con nosotros durante un mes, realizará un importante viaje familiar, así que necesito que uno de sus compañeros tome apuntes para él y le informe sobre los trabajos, él los enviara directamente al director de grupo y profesores ¿Algún voluntario?

Alice levanta la mano, por supuesto que ella lo haría desinteresadamente, la familia de Shun se puso en contacto con ella y acordaron pagarle.

x.x.x

\- ¿Un mes? – Ace se sintió muy mal, ahora no podría verlo ni en la universidad, quizás así lo olvidaría.

A la primera semana de su ausencia, Ace se forzó a olvidar, se iba a las fiestas con sus compañeros, tomaba hasta desmayarse, tenía relaciones con varias chicas pero nunca estaba satisfecho, se forzaba así mismo a sentir algo, su apartamento era un desastre solo comía en la calle.

Milu intentó ayudarle pero Ace era muy terco, sus notas bajaron repentinamente, era demasiado trágico para ser real, demasiado exagerado el dolor que sentía pero definitivamente era porque faltaba algo en su vida.

Antes tenía la ilusión y la fantasía de conocer a esa "niña", luego tuvo a Shun que se convirtió en esa fantasía, descubrió que lo era y al final lo perdió, había perdido su razón de vivir, su razón era conocer a esa persona, terminar sus estudios y casarse con esa persona para formar una vida, no importaba si no la encontraba siempre tendría la ilusión de su primer amor.

Pero…

Se hizo realidad y con la misma facilidad se desapareció. El no lloraba o se lamentaba, simplemente hacía todo por instinto.

Una tarde

Su madre le llama.

-Ace, mi niño ¿Cómo estás?

-No soy un niño madre, estoy bien – responde sentándose en la desordenada cama

Su madre siguió preguntándole cosas de su vida y la universidad, luego le preguntó por Shun.

-¿Y tu amigo Shun? ¿Vendrá para las vacaciones de navidad?

-Mamá, él y yo ya no somos cercanos… nunca fuimos amigos – susurra la palabra un poco decaído.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué? Cómo pudiste dejar ir a un chico tan bueno, él es hijo de uno de nuestro amigo de infancia, Kazami.

-Pues, lo sé, las cosas no siempre salen como queremos mamá, él simplemente no quiso ser mi amigo

Pero, se veían tan bien juntos y él es tan amable

-Um – Ace suspira – lo se

-¿Qué tienes?

-N-nada – Ace aguanta, porque tenía que volver el recuerdo ¿Qué rayos era lo que faltaba? Nunca tuvieron nada ¿Por qué es tan difícil olvidarlo? Pudo olvidar a muchas exnovias y amigos pero ¿Por qué a Shun no? Se maldecía.

-Ah, lo siento Ace – su madre cambia el tema y luego se despide.

x.x.x

Shun estaba en Alemania, había tenido que pasar por algo terrible, los Schulz no querían que él se presentara con el cabello largo, tenía que cortarlo.

Su madre lo convenció de hacerlo, lloró mucho por su cabello, se lo habían cortado totalmente, no le llegaba ni a los hombros o el cuello, fue doloroso porque no solo fue por la costumbre sino por el tesoro que representaba, Ace adoraba ese cabello, fue lo que pensó en esos momentos, solo pensó en que ya Ace no lo vería por su cabello.

Estaba convencido que Ace se había enamorado de él solo por tener y ser la persona de la cabellera en el laguna, su fantasía.

Shun se presentó ante la familia Schulz, conoció a las dos chicas aspirantes a ser su futura esposa, conoció también a los dos hermanos sobreprotectores, conoció a los abuelos, tíos, a casi toda la familia. Estaba agotado de todo eso y quería irse, esa familia era tan formal más que la suya, parecían de la realeza, todos correctos y de buenas costumbres.

Shun pasó por un momento incomodo cuando le revisaron su cuerpo para comprobar que era virgen, que no tenía experiencia en lo sexual ¿Qué clase de locura era esa? ¿En qué siglo vivía esa familia?

Su único pecado era haber recibido su primer beso de un hombre, odió que le trataran como un semidios, él es humano, no es perfecto.

Por las noches no podía dormir, pensaba en Ace y en los momentos que vivió en su apartamento, en casa de sus padres y en la laguna, podía decir que en esas semanas fue auténticamente feliz.

Keith lo llamaba a veces y le molestaba con el asunto de Ace, le dijo que iría a visitarlo en algún momento para saber cómo había tomado su rechazo.

-eres un hombre cruel Shun – decía riendo

-Ya cierra la boca, me harás sentir peor

Shun tenía que soportar vivir en esa casa escuchando conversaciones en alemán de cosas que no le interesaban, odiaba todo eso, quería regresar.

Hasta que su padre lo llamó y le dijo 'nadie te está obligando Shun' esas palabras se quedaron en su cabeza por un largo tiempo.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	21. Capitulo 21

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 21**

* * *

Keith salió un día rumbo al apartamento de Ace, quería saber cómo estaba solo para decírselo a Shun-

Toca la puerta, Ace abre.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunta, se le notaba la resaca.

-Vengo a visitarte – Keith entra, nota que todo estaba desordenado, sucio y olor a humedad y alcohol, entre otras cosas – que desastre

-Hm no he limpiado últimamente – responde decaído y con un poco de sueño.

-Ace, tú y yo no nos conocemos mucho pero todo este desastre ¿Es por Shun?

Ace suspira - ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero contarte algo – sonríe – hablé con Shun ayer

Ace lo mira un poco interesado

-verás, Shun se fue a Alemania porque su madre quiere comprometerlo con una de las hijas de una familia alemana, solo para crear una sociedad, sabes a lo que me refiero, acuerdos, negocios, ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Ah?

-Así que, básicamente él siente que es su deber complacer a su madre y a la familia, por eso decidió alejarse de ti, porque estaría deshonrando a su familia, y eso es muy importante para él.

-hm… ¿Por qué me dices esto?

-porque él no es feliz, tampoco lo están obligando pero él es tan estúpido para esas cosas, Ace, él volverá en una semana

-¿Y qué? Él me rechazó.

-No te ha rechazado, confía en mí

-si regresa, no puedo ir a su casa

-él vendrá, tiene que comprobar algo y… te diré un secreto – sonríe

Ace lo escucha y de pronto se ríe divertido, hacía tiempo que no soltaba una carcajada, todo por lo que le dijo Keith sobre Shun.

La visita de Keith a decir verdad le hizo sentir un poco mejor, pensó en lo que le dijo "no te ha rechazado", una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y decidió limpiar su apartamento, colocó un poco de música mientras limpiaba ya que odia limpiar pero parecía que su corazón volvía a retomar su ilusión, tal vez aún hay más por descubrir.

x.x.x

Una semana después.

POV S

Regresé a Japón, a mi casa, a mi vida. ¿A mi vida? Antes de Ace no recuerdo como era y después de Ace parecía que no fuera mi vida. A mi padre no le gustó para nada que me cortara el cabello tan corto, él y mi madre seguramente discutieron. Luego mi padre me llamó, conversamos sobre cómo había sido mi mes en Alemania, le conté todo y que no me sentía cómodo.

Luego él me miró muy serio y me dijo 'Shun, esta no es tu obligación, nadie te está obligando a hacer esto' fueron las mismas palabras de Keith ¿Qué significaba?

Me di un baño y tome te, por mi mente solo pasaba Ace ¿Debería ir a verlo? Ya mi madre no me necesita por ahora, solo cuando la chica alemana que escoja viniera a pasar el mes en mi casa, pero serían dentro de algunos meses. Si voy con Ace ¿Qué le voy a decir? Tuve que rechazarlo en ese momento pero y ahora ¿Podríamos ser solo amigos? Toqué mi cabello tan corto, él me quiere solo por mi cabello y ahora que no lo tengo quizás se dé cuenta de que no está enamorado de mí, sino del cabello de aquella 'niña' de sus recuerdos.

Él tiene que verme con mi cabello corto, tengo que disculparme por gritarle y pedirle que seamos amigos ¿Amigos? Que gracioso. No estoy seguro si de verdad quiero eso, pero no quiero pensarlo más.

Esa noche Keith me convence para que vaya, yo esperaba que estuviera bien, Keith me contó que Ace estaba deprimido que no era el mismo de antes.

"Eres un chico cruel, Shun, le rompiste el corazón y lo dejaste así como así"

Ese estúpido Keith, siempre encuentra las palabras para hacerme sentir peor.

. . .

Shun sale temprano el sábado, estaba un poco nervioso, fui primero a comprar ingredientes para preparar comida porque sabía que Ace no cocina. ¿Para qué va? Solo quiere comprobar que Ace le quiere su cabello.

Al llegar al apartamento decidió entrar sin tocar, aún tenía la llave consigo, vio a Ace dormido, se queda mirándolo y sonríe. Lo extrañaba, coloca las bolsas en la cocina, camina hacia Ace y se le acerca.

Miró su rostro, se le veía desgastado, con ojeras y su cabello desordenado – Ace – susurra, le toca el brazo y se inclina cerca de su rostro – Ace – vuelve a hablarle

Ace abre sus ojos lentamente, cuando lo ve sonríe, Ace lo abraza

-Shun – lo abraza fuertemente-¿esto es un sueño?

-No – responde Shun un poco sorprendido por el abrazo, no esperaba que iba a reaccionar así - aquí estoy

-te extrañe – le dice sin dejar de abrazarlo

-Ace…- Shun se aleja – mi cabello no está

-Te extrañe – vuelve a abrazarlo

-ah… no te importa mi cabello

-lo siento por arruinarlo aquella vez, no te vuelvas a ir – le dice, Shun sonríe ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Esa disculpa ya no era necesaria.

-creo que no es necesario, de todas formas me han cortado el cabello

Ace lo mira a los ojos – Shun, te quiero.

El pelinegro se ruboriza ¿Entonces no le quiere solo por su cabello? A estas alturas no podía decirle que fueran amigos.

-No te vayas otra vez, sé que me dijiste que no pero no puedo negar lo que siento

-Ja… te enamoraste de tu enemigo

-fue tu culpa – le abraza – por favor, no me rechaces

-hm Ace eres tan… – Shun intenta alejarse, al hacerlo lo mira a los ojos – tan lindo – le dice con diversión

Ace le agarra del rostro y le da un beso, allí van otra vez, besándose apasionadamente, hace un mes casi que no se verán y todas las noches soñaban con ese momento. Se besaron por un largo rato, se acomodaron en la cama, acariciando sus rostros y cuello, un beso tras otro, deseándose y aprendiendo a quererse.

. . .

Por la tarde Shun prepara comida, se habían quedado dormidos no pasaron más allá de los besos.

-¡Ah! Como extrañaba probar tu comida – exclama Ace

-jeje yo extrañaba cocinar – responde, comen y al terminar Ace le pide que salgan juntos.

Fueron al cine, luego al parque de juegos y luego comieron helado, era como una cita y ambos estaban felices con hacer eso sin importarles el mundo.

Entraron a una tienda de ropa, Shun le escoge ropa.

-pruébatela, te quiero regalar algo

-¿Ah? ¿Seguro?

-sí, tenemos que terminar nuestra cita con una cena romántica – se burla Shun

-que cursi – Ace le obedece, se prueba varias ropas, al final ambos salen de la tienda con ropa nueva, Shun llama a su chofer y los lleva a cambiarse, luego los lleva a un restaurante muy elegante, el cual la familia Kazami era dueña.

-¡Wah! En serio tantos lujos – Ace entra y todo era hermoso, elegante y claramente costoso.

Shun pide una mesa privada, al entrar Ace queda boquiabierto, la comida ya estaba servida y se veía muy bien, el cuarto era cubierto por cortinas naranja y el piso era de césped artificial, el techo imitaba una noche estrellada.

-Esto de verdad…

-es mi mesa favorita, siempre venía a comer solo pero ahora tú me acompañaras ¿Aceptas? – sonríe invitándole a sentarse

-sí, acepto – responde sentándose en un extremo, Shun se sienta a su lado no en el otro extremo, le agarra la mano.

-Quiero aprovechar este tiempo contigo

Ace lo mira, recordó lo que Keith le dijo sobre el compromiso – bien – responde

Comienzan a comer, al terminar, se llevan la mesa y sillas, se acuestan en el césped mientras tomaban vino.

-Shun, Keith me dijo todo, no te fuiste por mi culpa sino por tus deberes

-hm si – Shun suspira – supongo que sabes que debo comprometerme

-Si – Ace lo mira – no te cases, quédate conmigo

-me gustaría responderte lo que quieres oír

-Shun, no dejaré que te cases – se levanta y lo mira

-hum ¿Crees que es así de fácil?

Ace se inclina acercando su rostro – tienes que ser virgen ¿No? Y si dejaras de serlo… - se ruboriza

Shun se sonroja mucho – qué estás diciendo – ríe un poco

-¿No crees que es ridículo?

-lo es… pero

-entonces, yo tomaré tu virginidad y así no podrás casarte

-ah… "ese idiota de Keith le dijo eso" – piensa un poco nervioso

De pronto Ace lo besa en los labios – te quiero Shun – susurra

-yo también – le responde abrazándolo – si me entrego a ti, dejaré de ser puro para ellos pero defraudaría a mis padres

-Shun que quieres tú, no importa lo demás

-yo… te quiero, yo quiero que tú seas mi esposo – se ríe

-entonces déjame ser tu amante primero – le vuelve a besar

-está bien – le besa, luego se levanta y salen del restaurante.

x.x.x

-Ngh. – Ace lo besaba sin parar, acariciaba por debajo de su ropa, como costumbre buscó apretar su pecho.

-ah, no soy una chica Ace – le dice sonriendo

-no importa – le responde, se levanta quitándose su camisa, ayuda a Shun a quitársela también, acaricia su pecho con suavidad hasta tocar sus pezones.

-hm… - Shun se sonroja, nunca nadie le había tocado allí, Ace no tenía idea sobre el sexo entre hombres, supone que es igual que con mujeres.

Le lame su pecho

-ah…

Ace le besa y lame sus pezones, le apretaba el otro y movía su cuerpo sobre él, para Ace, Shun tenía buen sabor ¿Cómo no? SI toma baños en agua aromatizada, si usa un montón de cosméticos para bañarse y después de bañarse, olía tan bien.

-Ah… eres sensible aquí Shun – le dice Ace pellizcando su pezón

-ngh… no hagas eso – Shun le atrae y le besa en los labios

Comenzaban a ponerse duros, Ace se quita su pantalón tocándose mientras Shun se quitaba los suyos y volvía a acostarse.

Ace lo besa, lentamente le baja su bóxer, Shun se sonroja, estaba muy duro y se tocaba lentamente.

-ah.. Shun – Ace se quita su bóxer también, se masturba, se acuestan juntos besándose y tocándose sus miembros entre sí

-Aha ngh… no suelo masturbarme – le dice Shun

-Shun, la primera vez que lo hice pensando en ti fue aquella vez que nos besamos por primera vez

-ah… lo sé – le besa en la mejilla – entraste al baño, yo… de verdad estaba asustado

-lo siento, no sé cómo lo hacen los hombres, esto se siente tan bien

-aprendamos juntos

-hm – Ace se levanta, le agarra sus piernas - ¿Me dejas hacerlo entre tus muslos?

-ah… - Shun se sonroja mucho y al final asiente un poco tímido, así lo hacen y aun así se sentían tan excitados. Ace le folla entre sus piernas el tiempo que fuera necesario, ambos gimen y se corren, se abrazan y se besan profundamente.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	22. Capitulo 22

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 22**

* * *

…

A la mañana siguiente

Shun aún dormía, Ace se despierta primero, se baña y entonces cuando iba a vestirse tocan la puerta

-hm ¿Quién será a esta hora? – Menciona, abre la puerta y al hacerlo se encuentra con Anubias – ah…

-buenos días Ace – le saluda y sin poder evitarlo entra -¡ah!

-¿Qué?

-Eh…

-¿Qué hace Shun aquí? – pregunta Anubias mirando a Shun que seguía dormido.

-eh… él volvió hace poco

Anubias frunce luego se vuelve a Ace – ustedes… son pareja ¿No es así? – lo mira fijo y un poco serio.

-ah… yo, creo que sí

-¿desde cuándo? Creí que ya no se hablaban

Shun despierta y los escucha hablar, sigue con sus ojos cerrados para que no se dieran cuenta.

-hm… - Ace no sabe que responderle

-Entonces ¿Por eso habías cambiado tanto?

-la verdad es que Shun me rechazó antes de que se fue

-tú, se lo confesaste pero no me has respondido qué hace aquí

-porque el volvió para aceptar mis sentimientos

-¡Tu! ¡Sabias que a mí él me gusta! ¡¿Por qué tienes que meterte?! Todo tu drama por un mes, deprimido era ¿Por él?

-Así es, él es el único que me hace feliz. Además, tú fuiste el que se interpuso.

-¡Yo se lo dije primero!

-pero yo he vivido más tiempo con él y además él si acepta mis sentimientos

-tch… ¡te detesto Ace! Él me gusta y lo sabías

-¡pero yo lo amo! – le dice y Anubias se sorprende, se queda sin palabras.

Shun se levanta y sonríe, sin que se dieran cuenta se acerca a Anubias y le toca el hombro.

-Anubias

-Ah… Shun

-lo siento, ya te lo dije antes. No puedo corresponderte.

-ja… a él ni siquiera le gustan los hombres

-no es lo que me ha demostrado, él me ama – sonríe

Ace aparta a Anubias y agarra a Shun de la mano – no quiero ser grosero Anubias, pero déjanos en paz.

Anubias suspira- bien – sale del apartamento un poco enojado.

Shun abraza a Ace – de verdad ¿Me amas?

-¡Sí! – Le mira a los ojos – tú me das felicidad – le besa dulcemente

-jum… iré hoy por mi ropa y demás cosas, volveré a quedarme aquí

-regresas, si no vuelves volvería a caer

-yo también caería – le acaricia su mejilla y le besa – iré a bañarme y desayunaremos primero.

-sí, tengo clase a las 10.

x.x.x

Shun volvió a su casa, su madre estaba molesta porque no durmió en casa, así que averiguo a su manera adonde se había quedado a dormir.

-No tenías ningún motivo para ir a quedarte en casa de un compañero

-lo sé

-shun, ya sabes que no puedes establecer lazos de amistad con personas por fuera de nuestro mundo.

-sí, ya lo sé solo… quería ponerme al día con la universidad y se me hizo muy tarde

-podrías llamar al chofer, así como le hiciste a las cinco de la tarde y al parecer te fuiste de compras con tu compañero, luego fuiste a cenar a tu restaurante favorito ¿Quieres decirme que significa eso? ¿Son muy amigos? Estás rompiendo las reglas.

-solo le extrañaba, es mi compañero más cercano

-¿extrañar? Has roto las reglas

-lo siento madre – le dice Shun

-ja… bien, ya sabes cuáles son tus responsabilidades, la señorita Schulz llegará en dos semanas y más te vale tratarle de la misma manera que te tratan a ti.

-Sí.

Su conversación termina, Shun se coloca un poco nervioso, su madre de verdad lucía enojada y eso que solo se había enterado de eso, él volvería a irse porque sabía que su madre saldría de viaje junto con su padre. Tendría que decirle a Ace que solo estaría por dos semanas, entonces le dejaría por un mes pero no quería hacer eso, tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo.

Pensó en lo que le dijo Ace, si deja de ser puro entonces no podrá casarse, pero no quería ni imaginar la reacción de sus padres.

Necesitaba decirle a Keith para pedirle un consejo.

Ace no podía creer que ahora ni Anubias ni Milu le hablaban, entendía el enojo de Anubias pero porque Milu también… seguro lo colocó en su contra.

Cuando fue a la cafetería se sentó solo en una mesa, mira su celular enviando un mensaje a Shun, de pronto alguien se sienta al frente en la misma mesa -¿Qué tal?

-¡Um… tú! – Ace exclama, se trataba de Klaus y no entendía porque estaba allí.

-shh… - Klaus le indica que baje la voz ya que casi todos los que estaban en la cafetería miraron hacia la mesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No puedes hacer nada aquí

-Ya lo sé, no te preocupes. Solo quería verte, te extrañaba

-tch… ridículo, ¿Qué quieres?

-disculpa por no hacer ningún movimiento durante más de un mes, estaba de viaje

-lárgate – le dice dispuesto a irse

-oye, no me rechaces así, te voy a perseguir hasta obtener todo ese cuerpo tuyo - le dice bajando la voz y tocándole la mejilla con el dedo

Ace lo golpea – déjame –se coloca de pie y rápidamente sale de la cafetería.

Klaus suspira, también sale de la cafetería y camina detrás de Ace, ambos llegan hasta la salida, Ace sabía que le estaba siguiendo, no quería irse solo porque quizás él aprovecharía para secuestrarlo otra vez.

Ace trata de encontrar a alguien de sus compañeros, observa a Anubias salir, tenía que arriesgarse aunque él no le hablara.

-¡Anubias! – exclama Ace yendo hacia él

-¿Eh? – Anubias levanta una ceja – tú… por qué me hablas

-por favor acompáñame, alguien me está siguiendo – le dice Ace por lo bajo

-jumm bien – Anubias camina, estaba molesto aún. Ace camina a su lado, solo tenían que caminar unas cuadras. Ace no se esperaba que a Klaus no le iba a importa la presencia de Anubias.

-Ace ¿Por qué me dejas atrás? – Klaus le envuelve el cuello con el brazo y le da un empujón a Anubias

-¡Ah! ¡Quítate! – Ace se aleja – déjame en paz

-¿Qué significa esto? – pregunta Anubias un poco confundido

-Oh, tu eres un amigo ¿Suyo? Mi nombre es Klaus, estoy detrás de este chico, me gusta mucho – le confiesa Klaus como si nada.

-Hm… - Anubias mira serio a Ace – dime Ace

¿Qué? Eso, este chico es una molestia

-¡Oh! No me digas que ¿son novios? – pregunta Klaus

-¡Claro que no! – exclama Ace

-me llamo Anubias, soy su amigo, él me traicionó al quitarme el chico que me gusta y lo sabía – responde

-Ugh – Ace hace un gesto, esto ya parecía un cliché ¿Por qué no lo supera?

-¿Eh? – Klaus no lo entiende - ¿Tienes pareja Ace?

-yo… ya basta – Ace suspira

-¿Es Shun? – pregunta Klaus

Anubias se sorprende porque Klaus conoce a Shun ¿Tan cercanos son Ace y Shun?

-tch – Ace no sabe qué responder, pero eso le da una respuesta a Klaus.

-Ah… parece que alguien se me adelantó – Klaus mira a Anubias – entonces nosotros solo somos unos entrometidos

-creo que sí – responde Anubias un poco decaído – me voy –

Ace se sentía un poco mal, está perdiendo a su amigo por su amor por Shun, no le importa pero le dolía, quería solucionarlo de alguna manera.

-Vaya Ace, parece que en un mes cambiaste de gustos – Klaus ahora lucía más serio – pero sabes, no voy a obligarte, no me interesa, buscaré algo más, algo que aún no haya sido tocado.

-hm – Ace lo mira, parecía sincero.

-Adiós Ace –

-Adiós – responde

Klaus se marcha, en realidad Klaus fue detrás de Anubias, solo para averiguar más sobre lo que pasado entre él y Ace con Shun.

x.x.x

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	23. Capitulo 23

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 23**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Hard, especialmente Yaoi.**

* * *

Ace vuelve a su apartamento, Shun aún no había llegado, esperaba que volviera pronto para contarle que Klaus le había estado fastidiando. Sale del apartamento para esperarlo afuera, se sienta en la escalera.

Alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, Shun llega, Keith le acompaña y a Ace eso no le gustaba para nada.

Shun sube y lo abraza – tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Es grave?

-no tanto, pero es sobre mí y mi futuro

-hum…

-Ah, bastardo – Keith lo agarra del cuello de la camisa –cómo te atreviste a tocar a mi primo

-hum suéltame

Shun se rie, entran, mientras Shun ordenaba sus ropas Keith le hablaba a Ace sobre la situación familiar, Shun debía casarse en un futuro con una chica, no era algo realmente obligatorio solo era un capricho de su madre. El señor Kazami estaba de acuerdo con que Shun hiciera lo que quisiera, así que el único obstáculo para que ellos estuvieran juntos era la señora Kazami.

-¿Cuál era la idea?

-Haz que Shun pierda su virginidad – le dice Keith – sé que ya lo pensaron, pero tiene que completamente ¿Entiendes?

Ace se ruboriza – es que…

-Keith – Shun se une a la conversación – nosotros no sabemos mucho sobre esto, bueno sobre el seco entre hombres

-ja… ignorabas todo lo que te contaba ¿eh? Bueno, yo he tenido varias parejas, pero soy activo así que debo decirle a ambos lo que deben saber.

-Esto es un poco raro – dice Ace

Shun sonríe – bueno, comencemos la lección

Conservan por un rato, al terminar Ace les cuenta sobre Klaus.

Shun se enoja pero luego se calma, no valía la pena darle importancia, pero eso sí, no se iba a despegar de Ace.

Keith se marcha, Shun y Ace salen a comer.

POV A

Creo que no puedo sentirme más que feliz, estoy con este chico que me gusta y que quiero. Quiero estar con él toda mi vida, no me importa lo que los demás piensen, perdí a mi amigo Anubias aunque no debería afirmar eso aún.

Cuando volvimos de cenar pasé a comprar algunas cosas, lo que nos había dicho Keith, de verdad quería hacerlo con Shun, la última vez a pesar de que no fuimos hasta el final fue realmente muy bueno, para que Shun dejara de ser virgen tenía que cumplir el rol de pasivo y activo, obviamente más de activo, por la tarde vi unos videos, no se veía tan mal, aunque sí doloroso.

x.x.x

Al llegar al apartamento Shun se da un baño, luego Ace, ambos estaban un poco ansiosos. Shun saca de la bolsa lo que habían comprado

-¿Aceite? Ah… claro… para eso – menciona Shun ruborizado, saca un paquete de condones, estos seguramente los usaría Ace, pero ¿tenían que ser tantos?

Ace sale del baño - ¿Qué haces?

-Hum revisando lo que compraste

-Ah – Ace se sienta en la cama, termina de secarse

-yo estoy listo Ace – Shun se sienta a su lado, le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo igual – le responde girando su cuerpo y besándolo dulcemente en los labios.

Al poco rato estaban desnudos gimiendo sobre la cama, Ace se coloca el condón y toma un poco de aceite.

-Ah… Ace tienes que ser cuidadoso – le dice Shun algo nervioso

-lo sé, gírate – le pide y así lo hace, Ace le vierte del aceite sobre su espalda y trasero, comienza a darle masajes y separa sus glúteos dejando que el aceite se deslizara, empató sus dedos, seguro era como cuando se lo hacía a una chica.

Introdujo un dedo y Shun gime -ah… "es raro" – piensa

Ace mueve su dedo, estaba tan húmedo y resbaladizo por el aceite, agrega un poco más y con eso introduce otro dedo.

-Ay… ah – Shun se queja un poco

-¿te duele?

-no mucho – gime Shun – se siente extraño

-ah… trata de relajarte – Ace se inclina sobre su cuerpo y le besa la nuca, la tentación le hace introducir otro dedo

-aah… -Shun vuelve a gemir un poco más fuerte – ah…

-tranquilo – Ace mueve sus dedos despacio, su miembro estaba tan hinchado deseoso de remplazar esos dedos – debo prepararte bien… para que no te duela tanto

-ugh… eh… - Shun muerde la almohada, se estaba acostumbrado a sus dedos

Luego de unos minutos, Ace decide hacerlo, lentamente introduce su miembro

-¡Ah! – Shun gime fuerte, se aferra a las sabanas – aah…

-relájate Shun – le susurra Ace acariciando su espalda, poco a poco va deslizando su miembro a dentro mientras le habla al odio a Shun – soy yo Shun, déjame hacerte mío – le agarra de la cintura y suspira – jaa… ya está…

-ugh… ah se siente raro – menciona Shun

-tú, tu dime cuando moverme… yo… resistiré… - Ace muerde su labio, de verdad quería moverse

-ah… hmm – Shun asiente al verle soportarlo, sentía un poco de dolor pero le causaba tanto morbo y excitación saber que el miembro de Ace estaba dentro de él y le estaba entregando su virginidad trasera, están teniendo sexo por primera vez, pensó.

-Ace… te quiero – le dice

-Agh.. ugh.. yo igual – Ace comienza a moverse involuntariamente solo por las palabras de Shun.

-¡Aah! – Shun gime, no le dolía, se sentía bien, a medida que Ace se movía su placer aumentaba - ¡ah! ¡ah… Ace!

Al final ambos se corren y se acuestan a dormir un rato.

Alrededor de las 12 de la mañana, Shun despierta y comienza a besarlo, le da besos en su cuello y su rostro, le mordisquea su piel y Ace despierta

-hmm ¿qué pasa Shun?

-es mi turno de hacerlo – le besa en los labios, Ace lo abraza – estoy duro ya – le dice ruborizado, se acarician un poco para volver a entrar en calor.

-uhm… - Shun le acaricia su miembro mientras le besa el pecho y lame sus pezones.

Ugh… ah – Ace gime – Shun… ven – Ace se levanta, hace que Shun se acueste, le agarra su miembro masturbándolo.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué harás? – susurra

-uhm… - Ace sonríe – no he hecho esto antes pero debo hacerlo ¿no? – le dice, comienza a lamer su pene, a besarlo y humedecerlo.

-ah… eso Ace – Shun gime

Abre su boca y le chupa lentamente, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, de hecho cuando lo secuestraron fue obligado a tener varios sucios miembros en su boca, pero no podía recordar esa escena tan terrible, ahora se lo estaba haciendo a alguien a quien ama. Además notó que el pene de Shun era más grande que el suyo y eso le excitaba aún más.

Shun vuelve a ponerse erecto, un rato más y Shun va por un condón, pero Ace le detiene.

-tú, es tu primera vez Shun y la primera mía de este modo – le agarra de la muñeca – hagámoslo así

-bien – Shun hace lo mismo que había hecho Ace con su trasero, pero en vez de usar el aceite utiliza su propia boca.

-¡Ah! Shun… - Ace se retuerce, el pelinegro le lamía y chupaba su entrada, le humedece con su saliva y mete sus dedos.

-aahaa - Ace estaba más relajado – ah Shun – gime su nombre

Shun se acomoda, le levanta sus piernas sobre sus hombros y continúa penetrándolo.

-¡Ah! Hmm Shun ah hazlo – gime

Shun se sentía tan deseoso de hacerlo, dejaría de ser puro como su madre desea que sea, no tendría que casarse, solo se quedaría con Ace y haría lo que sea para quedarse con él.

Lentamente entra en él y ambos gimen fuerte, se acostumbran con paciencia, cuando están listos Shun comienza a moverse muy ansioso y rápido.

-Aha… ah… - Ace gime y grita, no le dolía, se sentía muy placentero, Shun se mueve siempre entrando por completo en él, le sostenía sus piernas y se inclina sobre su cuerpo moviéndose tan fuerte

Ace le abraza del cuello, mientras jadeaba sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, podía sentir como el miembro de Shun se hinchaba en su interior, caliente y tocándole en algún sitio que desconocía, le estaba tocando su punto y no tenía idea de que los hombres tenían algo como eso.

-Ace se siente increíble dentro de ti

-ah… ah…allí Shun, sigue – le responde entre jadeos.

Siguen haciéndolo, luego ambos finalmente llegan al orgasmo y se besan profundamente, Shun se corre dentro de él, al salir Ace le vuelve a chupar su miembro, notó que Shun de verdad era más dotado que él, le lame y limpia, lo besa y se acuestan, continúan con sus besos y diciéndose lo mucho que se quieren hasta quedarse dormidos.

x.x.x

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	24. Capitulo 24

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 24**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Hard, especialmente Yaoi.**

* * *

A las ocho de la mañana, ambos despiertan

-Ah… Shun, te quierooo, ya no vas a casarte ¿cierto?

-je, estoy asustado por la reacción de mis padres pero no me importa si te tengo

-hm ja, vamos a bañarnos, aun me siento lleno de ti

Shun se ruboriza – pervertido – le besa en los labios – bañémonos juntos, así te ayudo a limpiarte bien

-mira quien habla de pervertidos – le responde con una sonrisa

Entran a la ducha, siguen jugueteando con sus cuerpos, Shun le limpia su trasero escarbando dentro de él y notó que salió un poco de semen, ambos sintieron tanto morbo que se masturbaron mutuamente hasta correrse y así continuaron con su día normalmente.

….

-¡¿Dónde está Shun?! – pregunta la señora Kazami al chofer

-creo que está en casa de un amigo – responde

-No me digas que es ese mismo chico

-Así es señora

La mujer frunce – lléveme con él y que me acompañen dos hombres, lo sacaré de allí.

-Bien señora

Keith la escucha, sonríe porque sabía que las cosas se iban a poner difíciles para Shun, tenía que ir a ver la escena.

Shun y Ace terminan de desayunar, se acuestan para ver televisión aunque en realidad siquiera estaban prestando atención, solo se besaban dulcemente. Ese momento se vio interrumpido por los golpes de la puerta, Ace se levanta y al abrir se sorprende por ver a dos hombres.

-hm ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Ace

Los dos hombres entran, Shun se sienta en la cama, los reconoce, eran los asistentes de su madre, entonces…

-Shun – su madre entra

-ah… madre – Shun sale de la cama - ¿q-que haces aquí?

-Tú que haces aquí, esta no es tu casa y además debes cumplir con tus responsabilidades

-hm…

Keith estaba al final de las escaleras.

-vámonos ya, Shun – le dice su madre

-No puedo irme – le responde

-¿Por qué? – lo mira fijo, luego mira a Ace, ella lo sospechaba – Shun

-lo siento madre, Ace es más que un amigo y él me gusta

Shun estaba un poco nervioso pero trató de parecer firme

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – la señora Kazami se enoja, le ordena a los hombres llevar a Shun afuera a la fuerza – dije nos vamos – le dijo en un tono amenazante.

-¡¿Qué?! –Shun no lo entiende, le agarran de los brazos obligándole a salir

-¡Suéltenme! – exclama

-Shun – Ace solo puede mirar, no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Madre por favor! – bajaban las escaleras, la señora iba delante.

-tienes que pensar en tu futuro y casarte, no puedes estar con alguien por fuera del grupo y además ¡Es un chico!

-¡No me voy a casar! – exclama agarrándose del tubo de la baranda.

-No me respondas así Shun Kazami – La mujer se detienen mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Tch, que me suelten! – exclama Shun, Ace estaba detrás quería alcanzar a Shun y abrazarlo fuerte para no dejarlo ir.

-Yo… yo…. ¡Ya no soy virgen! – exclama mirando a su madre directamente a los ojos, para que supiera que no era mentira.

Tanto Keith como ella se sorprenden, Ace siente un poco de incomodidad, gritarle eso a su madre y con otros presentes era demasiado.

-Tú… - La señora Kazami enfurece, se podía notar en su mirada, levanta su mano y lo abofetea -¡Cómo te atreves! – le grita

-Ah…- El rostro de Shun se giró por el golpe, toca su mejilla, sus ojos se llenan de agua, fue doloroso pero no le importó.

-jum…. Ya veo, con que así son las cosas ¿Eh? – Su madre estaba muy molesta – suéltenlo

Dejan libre a Shun

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo Shun – le dice su madre en un tono amenazante – No me importa, tú te casarás, virgen o no la mujer se aleja, los dos hombres la siguen.

Shun siente que llora mientras ve a su madre alejarse, Ace lo abraza.

-Shun…

-Es mejor así – le dice devolviéndole el abrazo.

Transcurrió una semana, Shun no había hablado con sus padres, esperaba que lo llamaran y Keith era quien le visitaba y le contaba los detalles.

Una tarde.

Ace sale de la universidad, camina una cuadra y le detiene un auto.

-Ah… ¿Qué es esto? – se pregunta

Del auto sale la madre de Shun – Ace Grit

-Hm… ¿Si?

-Necesito que me acompañes, quiero solo hablar contigo – le dice

-E…está bien – Ace acepta, si esa mujer quería saber algo sobre su relación con Shun pues se lo diría, le diría la verdad, que ama a Shun y no piensa dejarlo.

Mientras iban en el auto, la mujer no dijo nada, condujeron hasta la casa de Shun, al llegar fueron al estudio y allí estaba el padre de Shun también, le hicieron sentarse frente al escritorio justo frente a ellos.

-Ace Grit, quiero que termines con mi hijo,

-Todo esto para pedirme eso, no lo haré

-Déjame explicarte bien, Shun necesita tener estabilidad y un futuro asegurado, su futuro está en Alemania., no te atrevas a interferir en nuestra familia.

-hm…

El padre de Shun no menciona nada, solo se queda mirando a Ace esperando a saber cómo reaccionaría y actuaría en esta situación.

-5 millones de Yenes para que termines con Shun hoy mismo y te alejes de él lo más que puedas

Ace se queda perplejo – Yo… - se siente muy mal, ¿Cómo se atreve esta mujer a ofrecer semejante cantidad de dinero como si su hijo fuera un objeto?

-Para que veas que es enserio – La mujer coloca un maletín sobre la mesa y lo abre, eran muchos billetes todos ordenados.

Ace observó, ni siquiera pensó en aceptar el dinero, no podían tentar su amor por Shun con dinero, pensó únicamente en el dolor que sentiría si le contara.

-¡No! –Ace se coloca de pue exclamando de inmediato - ¡No pienso dejar a Shun por ninguna cantidad de dinero! ¡Cómo se atreve a ofrecerme tanto!

-jum… - el señor Kazami sonríe.

-Ah… tú – La señora se siente sorprendida, nadie puede negarse a tal suma de dinero - ¡Cómo te atreves!

-¡Cómo se atreve usted a comprar a su hijo! – exclama directamente mirándola a los ojos, su mirada era de rabia y un poco brillante por las ganas de llorar que sintió al gritar aquello.

-Oh – El señor Kazami se acerca a su esposa que estaba totalmente paralizada, ese chico le recordó a Akina, es igual que su madre, quien prefirió quedarse con la persona que ama antes que irse con él y todas las comodidades del dinero – Querida, puedes parar esto, Shun no necesita casarse.

-Ja… - La mujer baja la guardia, había sido derrotada. Los días anteriores ella había hablado con su esposo.

El señor Kazami le dijo: "Si ese chico acepta el dinero puedes llevarte a Shun a Alemania y no le permitirás regresar, pero si ese chico rechaza el dinero entonces dejarás a nuestro hijo tomar sus propias decisiones, yo aún tengo mucha vida y no necesito que mi hijo siga mis pasos"

Ace no sabía que decir en ese momento.

-Chico, puedes irte y por favor cuida de Shun, dile que regrese a casa y que no se preocupe, le dejaremos en libertad solo queremos hablar con él – sonríe

-Huh… tendrá que irlo a buscar porque no dejaré que venga solo ni me alejaré de él – le responde

-je, está bien – el señor Kazami se acerca a Ace – tráelo y yo aprobaré su relación.

-Hm… bien

Ace vuelve al apartamento, cuando llega con una sonrisa abraza a Shun - ¡Shun, esto es bueno!

-hm ¿Qué es bueno?

-Tus padres, quieren que vayamos a tu casa, aceptaran nuestra relación Shun, ya no te casarás

-¿Eh? Pero tú… como sabes eso

-Tu madre me recogió y me llevó a tu casa, yo… no quiero herirte pero me ofreció dinero para que terminara contigo

-Ah… - Shun siente un golpe en su pecho, era doloroso.

-Yo lo rechacé, jamás te dejaría Shun

Shun lo mira y sonríe, tenía sus ojos un poco llorosos por lo de su madre pero tenía a Ace y eso era más valioso.

-¿Cuándo quieren que vayamos?

-podemos ir mañana, ahora quiero que estemos juntos – lo besa con fuerza, Shun le devuelve el beso con más intensidad.

Se tiran a la cama abrazándose y acariciándose, quitándose sus ropas lentamente, definitivamente lo harían.

El pelinegro le acaricia sus muslos con fuerza mientras le planta un profundo beso y Ace le abrazaba del cuello.

-Ah…. Shun, hazlo tú – le dice con una sonrisa divertida.

-Bien – ya desnudos, Shun le prepara y le penetra lentamente, le muerde el cuello al entrar en él, Ace gime con fuerza, Shun se mueve, aumentando sus estocadas hasta hacerle gritar de placer.

-Ah… ah… Shun – Ace envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo para que le penetraba más profundo -¡Ugh! ¡Aah!

-ja…. Ah allí ¿te gusta Ace? – le pregunta y Ace asentía gimiendo con gusto.

Ace se corre primero y Shun luego en su interior, gimen y se abrazan.

-Ah… Shun te amo

-Yo también – Se acuesta a su lado – Ace cuando hable con mis padres quiero que vengas conmigo y tengamos una cita.

-está bien – le besa en la mejilla – debería bañarme pero quiero sentirme sucio de ti – le sonríe

Shun sonríe – eres un pervertido

-Podemos aprender y hacer más cosas pervertidas – lo besa en los labios.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	25. Capitulo 25 Final

**TAL NOSTALGIA**

 **Capitulo 25 (FINAL)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Hard, especialmente Yaoi.**

* * *

Shun y Ace al día siguiente van a la casa de la familia Kazami, los recibieron muy bien, el señor Kazami les hizo pasar al estudio donde estaba su madre también, que no estaba muy contenta.

-Shun déjame hablar contigo a solas primero – le dice su madre – por favor

-Hm… bien

Ace sale junto con el señor Kazami.

-Tu madre seguramente está muy feliz – le dice

-Eh… - Ace se avergüenza – en realidad, ella aún no lo sabe.

-Ah ¿Y cuándo se lo dirás?

-no lo sé, no quiero que me moleste, sé que se alegrará demasiado

-Ace, la madre de Shun aún está molesta pero debe asumirlo. Espero que Shun logre encontrar las palabras así como tú lo hiciste

-Hm… sí, disculpe por responder así ese día. Dígame ¿Por qué era necesario todo eso de que Shun se casara?

-No es necesario, solo es un capricho de ella pero Shun lo veía como una obligación por respeto a las tradiciones de la familia, tú hiciste que las rompiera, desde que le deñaste su cabello.

-Ah je, yo no lo hice apropósito, solo lo hice por envidia, porque mi primer amor a primera vista tenía su cabello y al final resultó que siempre fue él.

-¿podrías decir que fue el destino?

-Quizás… si, si lo fue.

Adentro, Shun conversaba con su madre.

Le explica sobre sus sentimientos y de cómo inició todo con Ace, al final solo pudo decirle "Fue el destino madre"

La señora no podía ir más en contra de su hijo, le dijo que cancelaría el compromiso, sin embargo Shun le propuso algo más y ella tuvo que aceptar.

-¡Ace! – Shun sale del estudio y lo abraza, no le importa que su padre estuviera cerca, le dio un beso en los labios muy sonriente

-Ah – Ace se avergüenza evitando mirar al señor - ¿Qué pasa?

-Ace, cásate conmigo - le pide

El señor Kazami se sorprende, la señora sale del estudio y asiente no muy contenta, significaba que ella había aceptado la decisión de Shun.

-¿Eh? Yo… casarse… - Ace se siente nervioso, más por la presencia de los padres de Shun.

-¿Qué me dices? – le pregunta Shun

-si – responde – si quiero

Se abrazaron, su madre suspira y su padre solo sonríe.

Esa noche Ace lleva a Shun a una pequeña reunión con sus amigos, tenía que contarles y además Anubias también le había dicho que tenía que decirle algo.

Milu estaba sentado en una terraza en el segundo piso de un restaurante, Anubias llegó de segundo y luego llegaron Ace con Shun.

-¡Ustedes! – exclama Ace y Shun cuando Anubias les dice su secreto.

-Estoy saliendo con Klaus – les repite un poco avergonzado – me pidió que viniera con él.

-Oh cielos, eso es una noticia rara – dice Ace

-increíble, mis dos mejores amigos con pareja y yo no tengo a nadie – dice Milu.

-Ya conseguirás a alguien – le dice Ace

-mientras no sea un hombre – sonríe

Todos ríen, comen y luego beben unas cervezas, más tarde llega Klaus.

Era incómodo para Shun y Klaus pero debían aparentar agrado porque Ace y Anubias son amigos, acordaron que no mezclarían las relaciones entre sus familias con la relación de parejas. Al final, Ace les anuncia que se casará con Shun, viajarían a un país donde el matrimonio fuera legal para dos hombres, y la familia de Shun se encargaría de pagar todo, luego todo sería en manos de Shun, no iban a intervenir en sus vidas.

No le pagarían apartamento, ni las comodidades que tienen, Shun debería trabajar y estudiar, al igual que Ace.

La noche terminó bien para todos.

Hicieron el amor toda la noche para celebrar y a la mañana siguiente Ace llamó a su madre para contarle todo, su madre no paró de gritar y llorar de alegría, en un mes se casarían.

-Tu madre es increíble Ace – le dice Shun

-Es tu suegra ahora – se ríe

-hmm bueno ¿Quieres desayunar afuera o aquí?

-Quiero comerte mejor – lo abraza y le muerde el cuello

-auch… estuvimos juntos haciéndolo toda la noche ¿Eres insaciable?

-Creo que sí

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –le pregunta

-Te la puedo chupar si quieres – le dice con una sonrisa divertida

-Vamos Ace, eres un pervertido – le dice Shun ruborizado

-déjame hacerlo y salimos a comer ¿Va?

-Ja… está bien, pero solo eso

Al final, Ace le hace un oral y luego se le sube encima besándolo, se prepara así mismo y se auto penetra por sorpresa, tienen sexo una vez más y se quedan en la cama toda la mañana.

. . .

Un mes después.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo, una reunión en privado donde solo invitaron a los más cercanos.

Ace con su familia y amigos, Shun solo con sus padres y Keith con sus hermanos y su nueva pareja, todo esto en un país diferente.

Oficializaron su unión, celebraron con una gran fiesta, luego Ace y Shun se despidieron rumbo a su luna de miel obviamente en otro país distinto a donde habían celebrado la fiesta, todos esos gastos fueron por cuenta de los Kazami.

Los demás siguieron su fiesta y se quedaron unos días de vacaciones.

. . .

-aahm…. – Ace despierta mirando a su alrededor, escucha las olas del mar y sale de la cama ya que no vio a Shun, sale y lo veo caminando en la arena. Habían alquilado una cabaña frente a la playa, sería suya temporalmente por unas semanas.

-¡Shun! – lo llama

-Ah, despertaste ya – sonríe – ven acá caminemos por la playa – exclama y Ace corre hacia él, lo abraza.

Shun le da un beso- buenos días

-buenos días esposo mío – le dice con una gran sonrisa

-Ja no digas eso, se oye cursi – se ríe y le agarra de la mano, para Shun era vergonzoso cuando Ace se colocaba tan cursi - desde ahora viviremos como adultos Ace, voy a trabajar duro para que seamos muy felices.

-Yo también me esforzaré, solo prométeme que no me serás infiel

-jaja ¿Crees que podría hacerlo? – Sonríe mientras caminan – mejor cuídate tú, si veo a una mujer cerca le corto el cabello

-¿Y si tiene el cabello corto?

-¿Eh?

-Je está bien, solo me gustas tú – le aprieta la mano.

Caminan juntos en la playa, conversando sobre todas las cosas que harían en el futuro, jamás habían pensado que existiría una cosa como el destino.

Separados por un largo tiempo, guardando solo nuestros recuerdos, el sentimiento de nostalgia cada vez que veíamos nuestros rostros, su cabello, sus ojos, quien pensaría que serías tú y que nos volveríamos a encontrar de esta manera.

Lo único que sabemos ahora es que los dos nos amamos y superaremos cualquier distancia o recuerdo.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
